Gray Line
by Alias Shade
Summary: Fuse Mida is a general education student at U.A. who had no desire to be a hero. His opinion of heroes begins to change as he slowly becomes more involved in their world. However where there are heroes there must be villains and the Gray Line in between.
1. Intro

**(*Author's note.)**

 **Hello and welcome to the first thing I've written that isn't school or work related in years. I recently began reading again in my spare time and became inspired to try writing once more. So, without further ado let's get this show on the road shall we? Also please feel free to review and tell me how you think I could improve or if you just to leave your thoughts that's cool to!)**

 **Also obvious disclaimer but I do not own or claim to own anything involving My Hero Academia.**

 **(*end of author's note.)**

"Gray Line"

The computer screen was blinding in the darkened room as the clock nearby displayed the time in red numbers "1:53 am..." the voice said aloud. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair rereading the article he had finished moments ago.

"This is it... my theory of All Might's retirement... If everyone else is making some claim of understanding why he retired after the battle I guess I can to." He said to the lifeless screen.

He had hoped to refine it a bit more but with time constraints from still adjusting to U. A.'s new dorm system. Although it was only the hero course targeted by the League of Villains U.A.'s principle Nezu had decided to switch to an all dorm system. His name was Fuse Mida a general education student in class 1-E however he was a bit different. He had not applied for the hero course as he genuinely wanted to be in general education. Since he had no quirk he knew being a hero was impossible especially after his encounter with Endeavor. No, he applied to U. A.'s general education course since it was one of the best in the country even if you didn't want to be a hero you couldn't deny that U. A. had students who consistently scored above similar schools.

 _I'll update it later... if I upload it now while its relevant I can edit it later with little consequence. Plus I may get some good feedback from my online critiques._ He thought to himself rereading it once more before looking at the publish icon.

He sighed. _One last check in case I spelled something wrong. I don't want this to be horrible grammar wise..._ He thought aloud as he leaned in looking at the screen once more.

"The world has changed since All Might defeated the villain identified by police as All For One. Although it is unclear how reports confirm the recent retirement of the previous number one hero "All Might" is directly related to an inability to use his quirk. The same quirk that has still not been revealed to the public but is assumed to be some sort of super strength or physical enhancement. Now the question is what caused his quirk to stop? Over the past few years it has been noted that All Might's active hero hours have been decreasing. Whereas heroes like Endeavor, Gang Orca, Best Jeanist, and many others have either increased or remained at a consistent level of activity in the same time. The point I'm trying to make here is that maybe it could be something else. Maybe not something else entirely but what if All Might's quirk isn't what we think it is. What if he can't use it anymore because he doesn't have it? As people were quick to notice the villain All Might fought used multiple quirks and forced others to use their quirks at the same time. With this in mind I'm thinking All Might retired due to the fact that he can no longer fight at all. What if he gave his quirk to someone else? It could be coincidence but given the fact he began teaching at U. A. only recently its possible he was trying to find a successor. Think about it for a minute. Where would you find better candidates for the next symbol of peace then at the greatest school for heroes?"

"It does seem a bit aggressive doesn't it?" He asked himself. _Oh well I'm sure it's fine. I don't mean it to come off rude but I'm curious... I'm sure its connected but maybe not this way. I need more information but learning about All Might is surprisingly difficult when it comes to his quirk._ He thought looking at the publish button once more. _Maybe I could talk to some class 1-A students. They might have some ideas._ He shrugged hitting save instead telling himself he'd come back to it after a nap and his talk with whatever 1-A students he could ask.

Since all the classes were still moving in U. A. had decided that classes wouldn't be resuming until next week so that it wouldn't cause to much chaos. As Fuse sat on the edge of the bed, he looked at his laptop laying closed on his dresser as it finished charging. It was noon by the time he finally got dressed and walked down stairs to the common room ignoring the comments of his dorm mates. Most of them being "it lives" as he stumbled past with his laptop in a bag over his shoulder. Stepping outside he contemplated why he was even writing his theory. Ever since he heard that the pro hero was retiring the thought of why hadn't left his mind. He had spent the next few days reading various online articles about the hero which is when he noticed people bringing up the decrease in All Might's activity over the years. Was this because of his quirk? Was it personal? Why is he done and why does he look so weak now? What was his obsession with All Might's quirk stemming from? These questions bounced around his mind while he walked around campus hoping to spot anyone in class 1-A.

He wasn't sure why but his obsession with quirks, or at least All Might's might be due to his lack of one. At sixteen his quirk had shown no signs of developing. Even after multiple visits to specialists and x-rays of his body they couldn't find any reason why his quirk had not manifested. While most would be upset at this kind of thing for life, he didn't really seem to bothered by it. After all, since he had no quirk it was easy for him to focus on what he could actually do. While at a younger age he had dreamed of being a hero he never was that interested in All Might. While most kids his age adored the number one hero he saw how easy it seemed to the "Symbol of Peace". Always defeating everyone he fought without much struggle while other heroes had much more difficulty with similar villains. It was boring watching him win over and over again. While everyone else saw All Might's unquestioned place as number one he saw Endeavor's struggle. The number two hero always fought with unquestioned determination and an odd spite. What was stirring him up, what did he want so desperately, what emotions did he show in combat that All Might didn't? These questions swarmed his head as a child until he met the pro hero.

He had circled U.A. a few times now and it was around 4:30pm. He hadn't run into anyone he knew of in class 1-A, but he had seen a few students from 1-B however rumors that they were a bit odd caused him to avoid it. Then there was the fact All Might usually was found with 1-A not 1-B. As he kept walking he realized his stomach was starting to growl rather loudly. He sighed realizing he had forgotten to eat this morning and most of yesterday. He changed direction heading to the cafeteria to grab something. Maybe he could find one of the 1-A students there.

As he made his into the main building he saw a face familiar to both himself and the media. Katsuki Bakugo the hero in training with a rumored explosive temper was shouting at someone though it didn't seem as aggressive as rumored. As he continued getting closer he saw another one of class 1-A's students Eijiro Kirishima. The two seemed to be in an argument, or at least that's what Bakugo made it seem like. Kirishima on the other hand looked rather calm as Bakugo turned rapidly accidentally bumping into Fuse as he stormed passed, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Out of my way damn extra!" He shouted as he kept walking shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Extra?" Fuse said confused as he sat up looking dumbfounded. As he sat on the ground a hand reached down to help him up. As he looked upward he saw Kirishima glancing at Bakugo.

"That was not very manly." He stated as he pulled Fuse to his feet. "I'm sorry about him he's been extra pissed lately." Kirishima explained as Fuse dusted himself off.

"It's fine I heard rumors about his temper but seeing is believing I guess... but why did he call me extra?" At the shrug of Kirishima he sighed. "Anyway, aren't you guys from class A-1?"

Kirishima nodded. "Something I can help with?"

"Actually, yes if it's not too much of a bother I was hoping I could ask a few questions about All Might." Fuse stated.

"Sure... what kind of questions did you have?" He answered after hesitating slightly.

"Well I was actually writing about quirks and since All Might teaches your class I figured you guys would be the best to ask about his." Fuse realized it was a bit of a lie but he didn't think telling him the full truth about the full article would win him to his side.

Kirishima was silent for a few seconds as he put a hand to his chin. "Honestly you should ask Midoriya. He's constantly taking notes on people's quirks so he should have no problem helping you."

Fuse nodded. "The one with green hair, right? Any idea where I could find him?"

Kirishima took out his phone and began texting. "One sec. I'll text him and ask."

Fuse nodded. _This is awesome. Someone who takes notes on quirks is bound to have something about All Might that could be useful._ His thinking was interrupted by Kirishima's phone.

"Looks like he is at the dorm right now. I could take you if you want since I'm heading there as well." Kirishima offered.

Fuse quickly accepted. As they began walking to the 1-A dorm Kirishima looked over to Fuse. "I completely forgot about it since Bakugo was pissed but I don't think I heard your name."

Fuse blinked realizing he never said it. "Right, I'm sorry I should have introduced myself before asking so many questions. My name is Fuse, Fuse Mida from general education class 1-E. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Eijiro Kirishima. Hero course class 1-A." as they began talking about All Might, the hero course, and then of course the paper he was writing the question he dreaded hearing was asked. "So, speaking of quirks and stuff what's yours? Mine is hardening so I can harden and sharpen any part of my body." He said demonstrating on his arms.

"Oh, that's cool and super useful for hero work. It must be useful for blocking attacks or interacting with certain types of quirks or objects. As for me... well I'm kind of... I..." He sighed looking at the ground stopping.

Kirishima stopped and looked back at him. "You alright? I'm sure it's not that big of a deal." He stated.

Fuse sighed again looking Kirishima in the eyes. "I'm quirkless..." He waited for it. The usual bullying and insults that come with reveling his quirkless nature but they never came.

"You're quirkless but still got into U.A.? Must have been tough." Kirishima replied as they continued walking.

"It wasn't easy. Even though I wasn't trying for the hero course the general studies entrance exam isn't a cake walk by any means." Fuse responded as they arrived at the dorm walking inside.

Inside the dorm was laid out exactly as the 1-E dorm was. The first floor was common area while the upper floors housed the students. As they walked inside Kirishima was greeted by a pink skinned girl with two horns sprouting from her head and black eyes with caramel iris'. And crooked yellow horns.

"Hi Kirishima!" She called from the couch she was relaxing on. Fuse recognized her as Mina Ashido.

As Kirishima waved saying something back she noticed the boy behind him. He was taller than Kirishima but nowhere near as muscled. He was skinny as well with short silver hair that was standing straight up. His skin was white and as he looked around the room she was able to see his eyes. They seemed a boring but somehow intoxicating gray. Something about them seemed unnatural as they looked eyes staring briefly before she spoke up.

"And who is he?" She asked standing up stretching as she walked over to them.

Fuse gave a polite bow as he introduced himself. "I'm Fuse Mida from general studies."

"I'm Mina Ashido." She said smiling. "So what brings you here?"

Kirishima chose this moment to jump in. "He had some quirk questions about All Might so I figured Midoriya would be the best person to ask. After all he is always mumbling about them when he sees one he likes."

Mina nodded. "That makes sense. He should definitely be able to help with that. I'd be surprised if he couldn't." She said spinning once then jumping back onto the couch once more.

As they made their way to Izuku's room Fuse thought about the type of questions he should ask. _I wonder what Midoriya is like. I hope he can help with my questions... it's starting to bother me. I've never cared that much for All Might so the fact that I can't stop thinking about his quirk is bothering me..._

We're here." Kirishima exclaimed as he knocked on the door he looked at Fuse. "There's another reason I think Midoriya would be help by the way."

Fuse didn't get a chance to ask what he meant by that when the door opened wide answering his question. Behind the green haired kid was a huge collection of All Might inspired posters, mugs, curtains, bed sheets, and so much more you'd think someone was selling the stuff from here.

"Hi. Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you." The green haired boy said smiling. It sounded a little forced but Fuse shrugged it off.

"Hello, I'm Fuse Mida. It's nice to meet you as well I had a few questions about All Might. More specifically his quirk."

 **(*Author's note.)**

 **So what did you think? Let me know what was good, bad, and what I could do to improve. To be honest I had didn't intend for Fuse to attend U.A. originally but things change you know? The setting changes my original idea but I like where I could take this from here on. Next chapter I plan to focus on Deku's reaction to the article. How does he react? Does Fuse show him the article before he publishes it? Where is he going to publish it? Does U.A. have an opinion on it? What about All Might? Find out next chapter.**

 **Maybe.**

 **(*End of author's note.)**


	2. When it sparks

**(*Author's note.)**

 **Please feel free to review and tell me how you think I could improve or if you just to leave your thoughts that's cool to!**

 **Also obvious disclaimer but I do not own or claim to own anything involving My Hero Academia.**

 **(*End of author's note.)**

Midoriya looked stunned as he stared at Fuse. _Does he know about One for all? That's impossible I haven't told anyone and Kacchan wouldn't talk about it._

As Fuse waited for a response he could tell something was odd. "Is this a bad time? I could come back later if you want?"

"N-no it's just an odd subject. I'm sure I might me be able to help you." I have to find out what he knows about One For All.

Kirishima shrugged looking at them both. "I'll let you two get at it then. See you later Midoriya and you too Mida."

"Fuse... I'd prefer to go by that if that's ok?" Fuse said scratching his neck.

Midoriya and Kirishima nodded as Kirishima waved goodbye heading back down to the common area. Fuse followed Midoriya into the All Might inspired living area taking a seat on the bed as Midoriya sat opposite him in a chair next to his desk.

"So what questions did you have?" Midoriya asked hesitantly.

"Well I guess what do you think is All Might's quirk? Most people think it's some sort of super strength. Or some kind of physical enhancer, right?" Fuse asked pulling out his laptop and powering it up.

Izuku sat silently briefly contemplating his response. "Yes... that's generally how people tend to view it. And seeing it in action that definitely seems like the type of quirk it is..." Midoriya said.

"Well what if it isn't? Maybe it's something else entirely here look at this." Fuse turned his laptop around showing a graph depicting All Might's activity over the last 10 years. "See the how its starts getting progressively lower? And now he retires when it at the lowest point. Something just seems odd about it you know?"

Izuku had tensed up as Fuse continued. "Y-yes that does seem odd..." Izuku was beginning to sweat as Fuse continued.

"So why the dramatic change? How All Might is no longer the muscular titan we saw before? He's basically a walking skeleton at this point. Something has to have happened for his quirk to stop. And during the fight recently his quirk would only work on certain body parts before it gave out, such as his left arm or legs and etc. It's like it was failing or and this is a crazy idea I know but maybe it was being used up." Fuse said clearly getting excited that he was talking about it. _Why am I so happy? I would never have liked this type of conversation before... but here... now... in this moment I'm practically tripping in happiness at the thought of All Might's quirk._

Midoriya feigned a look of confusion. "Being used up? What do you mean? A qurik can't be used up." Izuku tensed Fuse seemed to know about One For All. _No he's guessing... This is all his guessing... it's not a problem if he doesn't actually know._

"Well about that... I don't think the news is right when it says he can't use his quirk. I agree that he can't use it but I think there is more to it. I think... I think he can't use it because he doesn't have it. You're right a quirk can't just be used up but if he gave it to someone then it could be he used up what was left. Think about it like a dying fire as it keeps burning or in this case is being used. As the fire burns the kindling get smaller until there isn't anything left. What if his quirk was used up because he was running on embers?" Fuse was smiling brightly as he explained his idea to Midoriya.

Izuku was quiet as he thought of a reply. _Dammit. Even if it's just guessing he's right and it would make sense... I have to be careful how I answer him..._ Izuku sighed looking up at him faking a smile. "Well when you put it like that it sounds... possible but that kind of quirk seems a bit unrealistic doesn't it? Maybe there is another reason?"

Fuse looked at him and nodded. "I thought about that but when you look at it there isn't much going for the other theories about his quirk. Some of them just seem crazy even when compared to this. Besides it makes sense, are you sure you don't have any notes that could be useful?"

IZuku shook his head. "No. None that would help you I don't think."

Fuse sighed. "Here read this." He opened up his article showing it to Midoriya. "Maybe this is more convincing."

Midoriya read it slowly, deliberating on each word before moving on. By the end he was nearly white and shaking as Fuse monologed absent mindedly point out connections. "Where did you find this?" It was more of a demand but Fuse didn't notice the sudden shift in his tone.

"I wrote it. I was planning on publishing it after I talked to some people in class 1-A. I figured you guys new All Might pretty well so I could get some more ideas before I posted it online. I guess I got some idea's but it looks like you guys are as much in the dark as I am."

"You've shown this to other members of class 1-A?" Midoriya asked with fear hanging on his lips.

"Well no... I haven't shown anyone but you this. I was planning on just publishing it before I talked to you. Then I kind of felt like sharing after talking with you. So I pulled it up so I could get your thoughts." Fuse said then sat there looking pleased with himself.

Midoriya stood up looking at Fuse. "I don't think I can help you right now. I might have something in one of my notebooks but I'd have to look through them to find the useful parts. Maybe we could talk later?" His expression was calm but his hands were shaking slightly as he handed then laptop back to Fuse.

"Sure. Hey how about I give you my number? If you find anything you could text me." Fuse said taking the laptop back. "Are you ok?" Fuse asked noticing the scars on his hands and how they were shaking.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine... I just over used my quirk and messed up my hands... They just hurt occasionally, anyway let me register your number while my phone is out." Midoriya answered quickly entering the number.

"Oh, that's sounds painful... what is your quirk anyway? I guess some kind of power enhancement due to the way you used it at the sports festival." He stated putting his bag back over his shoulder.

"It's listed as super power... If that's what you mean." Midoriya answered awkwardly.

"Yes, that is indeed what I mean by what is your quirk. The way your body changes when you activate your quirk is like an awesome enhancement... to your body's natural form... kind of like... All Might..." Fuse blinked a few times then shook his head.

"Something wrong?" Midoriya asked looking concerned.

"Oh nothing just... had a thought but it's not important... anyway see you later Izuku. Thank you for your time I greatly appreciate it." Fuse replied collecting himself and walking out the door shutting it behind him. _Super power... body enhancement... muscle increase while the quirk is active... in the hero course... Is... is it him? No it couldn't be... it acts completely different. Midoriya's quirk is similar but he doesn't change shape like All Might... and his quirk leaves damage when he uses it almost like he can't control it..._

As Fuse shut the door Midoriya began texting All Might.

"Need to talk about One for All... I think someone else knows and he plans on making it public..." The message was sent now he just needed to wait for All Might to message him back on what to do. He couldn't deal with this by himself after he recklessly told Kacchan about it before. All Might would prefer he told him before he did something reckless.

As Fuse made his way through the common area he was muttering to himself as he stared at the ground.

"Midoriya's bad habits rubbing off on you already?" Mina asked as she noticed him walking past.

"What do you mean?" Fuse stopped to look at her. Kirishima was sitting across from her on his phone in his own world. Another girl was sitting beside her. She was rather frog like in the way she sat and looked back at him.

"She means Midoriya often mutters when he's thinking or stressed. I'm Tsuyu Asui by the way. You're Fuse I'm guessing."

"Yes... and I didn't know Midoriya did that... I'll try to refrain from doing it in the future... anyway I better get going... got a lot to do..." Fuse said as he quickly exited the dorm heading back to his. It was getting late and he didn't want to be out any longer... after today he just wanted to sit and think for a little while...

Meanwhile in the office of principle Nezu room.

"Fuse Mida, a first year enrolled in the general studies course. He passed his written exam with extremely high marks but barely managed to pass the physical portion. He was placed in class 1-E and has no past relationships with any member of either hero course class as far as we know." Nezu stated looking to All Might. "He certainly doesn't seem like he would know about your power."

All Might clasped his hands. "Young Midoriya believed he figured out the quirk but doesn't know exactly what it is... however based on what he told me it seems like enough to cause a stir if it was made public and gained popularity. He doesn't know about One For All or who inherited it but seems to believe I came here to find a successor. And that since I found one that's why I can no longer use my quirk... in both cases he is right..."

"Hm... If that is the case then something has to be done. If this article is as big of an issue as you seem to think that is. What do you want to do?" The small animal sat at the desk contemplating what All Might had stated. It seemed like the boy had stumbled on something dangerous.

"If the public finds out about One For All young Midoriya would be in constant danger even more so than he already is. However if we confront this student it will confirm his theory and help it gain popularity. But if we do nothing it could turn out harmless or it could spin wildly out of control." All Might rested his chin in his hands looking at Nezu.

"You could try speaking with him. He may listen if you explain why it needs to be a secret. According to his background he seems like the reasonable type. Or maybe ask some of his teachers about him? I believe he has a class with Ectoplasm for mathematics. You might get something useful there." Nezu stated jumping of his chair. "Either way I think we should give this a rest for tonight."

All Might nodded standing waving goodbye to Nezu as he exited the office. What can I do? All Might thought as he began walking down the steps of U.A. and into the night of U.A.'s campus.

Fuse was on his back staring up at the ceiling as he pondered today's events. He was confused as he thought more about All Might and Midoriya. Both quirks enhance the user's physical abilities however Midoriya's super strength doesn't seem anywhere as strong as All Might's. I just need to see them in action. Fuse sat up as he opened his laptop searching online for the Sport's festival one on one tournament rounds, he settled on the battle between Midoriya and Todoroki. He then pulled up the fight between All Might and All For One. He watched the sports festival fight waiting for Midoriya to use his quirk. _For a fight they sure talk a lot..._ Fuse thought. _If he only uses it with his fingers I won't get a good enough view..._ He waited until it was drawing towards the end when Todoroki activated his flames causing the cameras to focus on him. As they began powering up their quirks the two pro heroes observing the match tried to stop them. It was then one of the camera's focused on Midoriya and Fuse got his answer. _His body doesn't grow at all... but they energy sparking around him is incredible._ As he turned his attention to the other fight he saw All Might's last attack against All For One. His arm size drastically increased but it was hard to make out any fine details from the camera angle, however he thought he could see golden sparks of energy around the arm striking the villain.

"It's similar but I can't guarantee it's the same. It could just be random shots of energy from the quirks interacting with each other... as for Midoriya its clear that he emits green sparks and red vein like lines appear when he uses his quirk. All Might however only has sparks in this fight, and I can't even tell exactly if All Might is the source of those golden sparks from this angle either..." Fuse sighed aloud putting the laptop on the counter plugging it in. _I'll have to look at this tomorrow... it's all so confusing. The more I learn the deeper I seem to spiral and it just keeps going. I feel like I'm going to crash if I keep digging at this. What if it doesn't mean anything? What if it's all just coincidence and I'm stressing myself over nothing?_

 _ **"Why am I so obsessed with this quirk!"**_

He yelled into the night and in his mind as he fell backwards onto his bed staring at his ceiling once more. _"Why do I want to be right?..."_ He asked letting the question hang in the air as he closed his eyes letting sleep find him.

 **(*Author's note.)**

 **The gauntlet is thrown as All Might struggles to make a difficult choice, Fuse questions his sudden interest in a transferable quirk, and Midoriya is caught off guard by questions about One For All. Next chapter I'm hoping to delve a little deeper into Fuse's daily life as Midoriya and All Might have a talk about One For All. Feel free to review or just post your thoughts!**

 **(*End of author's note.)**


	3. A day with Fuse

**(*Author's note.)**

 **Hello and welcome a I have a quick notice so bear with me. After I posted the last chapter the car I share got totaled so I'm currently dealing with replacing it so I apologize if updates end up getting way spaced out. I do however intend to keep writing this as I'm enjoying it greatly even if it's not that impressive. I also would like to quickly thank everyone that has left a review or just their thoughts so far as I enjoyed reading them. This chapter will start introducing some OC characters to fill spots in class 1-E and various other positions that I can't find cannon characters for. That's all from me and please enjoy this chapter or don't if you'd prefer not to.**

 **Also obvious disclaimer but I do not own or claim to own anything involving My Hero Academia.**

 **(*End of author's note.)**

Fuse yawned as his eyes opened and he stretched his arms out breathing in deeply then sighing as he exhaled looking at the clock blinking in red numbers.

"Hm... 9:00 am... I'm up early for once." He stated to himself getting up as his stomach growled loudly. "Oh right... I got so excited about talking to Midoriya I forgot to actually get food yesterday..." He yawned to himself as he made his way to the common area. _Maybe they'll have something in the kitchen here..._

As he made his way down stairs, he saw a familiar face. Sitting on one of the couches was a blonde woman with dark green eyes and long hair who stood about 5'4. She was skinny and looked like she was quick on her feet as she stared idly at a manga only looking up when she heard Fuse coming down the stairs.

"I'm surprised you're awake for once. How do you even get to class if you sleep until noon?" She asked sitting up. She was wearing her usual black jeans with crimson red running shoes hiding her black socks as her red tee was partially hidden by a yellow zip up hoodie she always wore.

"Well there is this wonderful thing called an alarm clock. You see when I don't have class, I simply turn it off. After all not all of us like to go running at five in the morning." Fuse answered walking past her and opening a fridge. It was filled with ingredients for cooking various meals. Fuse stared at the abundance of food for a solid thirty seconds as the blonde walked over and began looking over his shoulder.

"It was nice of U.A. to give us stocked fridges since the cafeteria is only open during certain hours. I made some breakfast earlier miso soup and kobachi. It wasn't bad but I could have done better I think. So, what are going to make? Or are you just going to stare at it all day?" She asked giggling as she nudged his side.

"Right... um... just something simple since I just woke up and all..." He said rubbing his neck. _I should have learned how to cook._ He thought as he noticed a carton of eggs in the fridge and some bread on the counter. _Wait that's it I'll just do eggs and toast. That's easy if I remember correctly._ As he pulled out the eggs and grabbed the bread closing the fridge.

"Going for quick and simple isn't a bad idea... especially if you can't cook. Eggs and toast are pretty easy so at least you have that to fall back on." The blonde said.

"What? Are you saying I can't cook Rio?" Fuse asked grabbing a pan and other needed items.

"Are you saying you can?" Rio challenged grinning at him.

"Absolutely not." Fuse admitted sighing. "Usually its microwave meals or I go out to eat. Could you put these eggs back for me?" Fuse handed her the carton after he broke two eggs into the pan throwing the shells away.

"I thought so. I could try teaching you sometime if you want?" Rio asked putting the eggs away.

"Maybe. I'm not that interested in learning to be honest." he shrugged.

Rio sighed going back the couches. "Keep it in mind." She laid on her back lifting the manga above her face glancing at Fuse occasionally to make sure he didn't catch fire. Until he eventually finished cooking then sat across from her as he ate.

 _I wonder what's on his mind._ She smiled slightly as she activated her quirk Aura Reader.

This quirk allows her to feel the presence of living creatures within 100 feet of her and tell what emotion they are feeling. She can also feel/read the surface thoughts of people within 10 feet of her and can manifest them into energy like blasts, the stronger the feeling the more powerful the attack.

She closed her eyes as the words in Fuse's mind became clear in hers. _"What should I do... I know I should give it a break since its driving me insane but I can't distract myself from it."_ The words flooded her mind. Thoughts that weren't hers, she grimaced putting her free hand on her head rubbing it. "So confused..." Rio said aloud.

Fuse blinked looking at her. "What did you say? I was lost in thought." Rio sighed looking at him realizing she spoke out loud.

"Nothing just thinking aloud... Hey I'm going to go for a run and maybe U. A's gym. Want to come with me?" She asked. _He seems to need a break anyway plus it might be nice not going by myself for once._

"Thanks for the invite but no... I'm not the type to go running. Plus I have stuff to do." He got up going over to clean his plate and put it away grabbing a water from the fridge.

"We both know you're just going to go sit in your room for six hours then wander U.A. until you come back here. It's all you ever do." Rio argued following him leaning against the counter. "Who knows maybe it'll be a nice change of pace? You look like you could use a distraction."

Fuse stayed silent scratching his neck. I _t's not that obvious is it? If she noticed maybe I should try to get it off my mind for a bit._ Fuse sighed looking at her. "Fine I'll go but don't expect much."

Rio smiled punching his shoulder. "Good. Go get changed and bring your gym clothes. I'm sure you have a duffel bag or something."

Fuse nodded heading back to his room as Rio went to hers. He got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts and packed his gym clothes. As he was packing he looked at the laptop sitting on his counter. _I'll leave it. I don't want to run with that swinging on my shoulder and this bag to._ He headed down stairs after locking his door. Rio was waiting by the door still dressed the same but now with a red duffel bag hanging over her shoulder.

Rio waved. "Took you long enough." She was giving him a fake annoyed face.

"I'm on the fifth floor you're on the second. It was obvious you'd be ready first. So what's the plan?" Fuse asked awkwardly. "I don't usually go to the gym or run..."

"I run and you try to keep up. After that we'll go to the gym and see if you can lift more than the bar." She smirked at him. "Simple enough?"

Fuse rolled his eyes. "Just because I score higher then you on each test doesn't make a weak nerd. I'm sure I'll manage just fine." They made their way outside where Rio began stretching. Fuse did the same but with far less grace.

Rio smiled as she began jogging at a leisurely pace letting Fuse stay beside her as she picked up speed. _He's not out of shape but he could definitely exercise more. I guess since he isn't trying to get into the hero course he doesn't need to be as athletic._

Fuse had tried to talk with her while he jogged beside her but was having trouble running and talking so he decided to just try keeping up with her. She does this every day? He kept going until he eventually started losing speed. Rio slowed down to match him until he eventually stopped to drink some water. "How... much... more... running?" He asked panting heavily as he caught his breath. They had run a lap of U.A.'s campus and Rio had barley broken a sweat.

"Yesterday I did two more laps but I'm still getting a course down since we just moved to U.A. We can stop and go to the gym if you'd prefer?" She said watching him gasp for air. Usually when she ran it was earlier in the morning. She had been running at home so she continued to do so after the move to U.A "You'd be better if you ran more often."

"Not all of us are trying to be heroes Rio." Fuse said finally breathing normally. He stood up looking at her.

"Unless you're in the support course or Fuse Mida they are." She said bluntly. "Why don't you want to be a hero anyway?"

"Well for one you know I'm quirkless so I'm already at a disadvantage there. Then there's the fact that I just don't care for heroes." He responded putting his water away. "I don't really want to be a hero. Isn't that reason enough?"

"It would be if you weren't attending a school that markets training heroes as one of if not its biggest selling point. You can't honestly tell me you've never thought about being a hero. Just because you're quirkless doesn't mean you can't be a hero. Sure, it means you have to work harder but it's not impossible."

"Look can we just drop it? It's something I'd rather not talk about right now. Let's just go to the gym ok?" He said trying to change the subject.

Rio shrugged sighing. "All right... lets go then. It's usually pretty empty anyway when the hero course isn't using it so we won't have to worry about people seeing your weak arms." She said the last part giggling.

"Right... I'm not that weak. You've never even seen me fight or work out." Fuse said trying to sound more masculine.

"Have you ever been in a fight?" Rio said glaring at him.

"Well sort of... but no not really." Fuse shook his head. He was guessing she wouldn't accept all the times he was pushed around for being quirkless as a fight. _Considering how many times I ended up with a bloody nose or bruises while they got of scratch free I wouldn't either..._

Rio nudged his arm. "Cheer up were almost there. We can see how strong you actually are mister "I'm too cool to be a hero.""

Fuse rolled his eyes. "I never said I didn't think heroes weren't cool. And they are definitely cooler than me. And how exactly are we going to see how tough I am by lifting weights?"

"We aren't." Rio said giggling then looking at him with a predator's glare. "We'll find out because we're going to fight." She said giggling and watching his jaw drop.

Fuse stared at her with a blank face as she kept walking. "No way. I'm not going to fight you and we can't because it's specifically in the rules that we aren't allowed to. So this is a joke, right?" He asked catching up to her as she hummed smiling.

"Nope, not a joke. And we are allowed if we reserve a training room. I usually get one to spare by myself or with an ectoplasm clone if he's there so it shouldn't be an issue if you join me. I think anyway, it all depends on who's overseeing the gym today. Usually its Aizawa sensei today so it might take a little convincing." Rio said still smiling as they walked inside of gym Gama.

When it wasn't being used by the hero course it was open to all students and had exercise equipment available for use in an adjacent room. The main room was a large open space made of concrete. When the hero course practiced here Cementoss would manipulate the area so each student could have areas tailored to thier quirks.

Fuse looked around at the empty room noticing three figures standing off to the side. He recognized them as Aizawa, Cementoss, and principle Nezu. They seemed to be chattering indiscriminately as Rio walked over to them.

"Hi Aizawa sensei, Cementoss sensei, and Nezu sensei." Rio said smiling happily as she walked over to them. Fuse followed a few feet behind looking uncomfortable.

"Oh. I didn't realize anyone would be here. Is there something I can help you with?" Cementoss asked.

"She's Omura Rio. A first-year general education student, she requested to use them gym when the hero course is not." Aizawa answered shortly.

"She's one of the students you have listed as a possible transfer to the hero course if I remember correctly." Nezu stated waving.

"Usually she's alone. Did you bring him with you?" Aizawa asked staring at Fuse with a tired expression.

"Yes. I was hoping it would be too much trouble if I brought him. He's had a lot on his mind and figured he could use a break. Also, he needs the exercise." She said gesturing to him.

"As long as you don't break any rules it should be fine. You may also spar with your quirks if you wish." Aizawa looked at Fuse. "I need your name to put on the sign in sheet."

"Right. I'm Fuse Mida from general studies class 1-E." He said rubbing his neck as Rio put her bag down. Nezu waved at him as well and Cementoss did the same.

So this is the boy you're worried about All Might? Nezu thought as he watched him grab his gym clothes and head to the changing room as Rio did the same. "I was going to take my leave but if they intend on sparing I should stay and see why you recommended the girl be placed in the hero course Aizawa."

"I don't have anywhere else to be at the moment so I'll stay as well." Cementoss added.

Aizawa nodded as the two students emerged from the separate dressing rooms wearing the blue U.A. gym uniforms. "You can see how different they are just by the way they walk." Aizawa noticed.

"The girl, Rio wasn't it? She carries herself with a lot of confidence and it shows. She even seems to be exerting some kind of pressure just by her personality." Cementoss added.

"As for the boy you can tell he's nervous by the small steps he's taking. His eyes are angled down as well, I'm betting he can feel the pressure Rio is emitting." Nezu added.

"So we can start whenever?" Rio asked.

Aizawa nodded as the two stood opposite each other. Fuse raised his hands in defensive stance as Rio took up a much more offensive stance.

"For the record I don't like this..." Fuse said beginning to sweat. Rio just smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you can hurt me. Besides what's a better distraction than this?"

 _I'm not worried about hurting you..._ Fuse thought. "Let's just get this over with." _Even if I don't want to do this I can't just give up. She would be upset and just have me do it again. I'll have to give it my all._ Fuse thought as a strong sense of determination began to swell from inside him.

The three U.A. teachers watched as the two squared off eyeing each other up. Nezu and Aizawa watched as Fuse modified his stance slightly as his brow furrowed and he became focused on his opponent. _It's the same determination I see in Bakugo, the confidence isn't the same but he's much more focused._ Aizawa thought.

"All right then here I come!" Rio exclaimed as she began rushing him. They had started about twenty feet from each other as Rio quickly closed the gap. Fuse stayed in his place arms crossed in an x like pattern. _If I get in close I can use my quirk to blast him and then I'll attack while he's recovering._ Rio thought as she counted the steps. F _ifteen, fourteen, thirteen, is he even going to move? Twelve, eleven no he isn't, ten!_ Rio smiled as she activated her quirk causing a golden energy to flow from Fuse. The energy collected into Rio's right hand growing to the size of a basketball before she threw it. As the energy left her hand she clenched it into a fist as the golden sphere collided with Fuse's crossed arms pushing him back and causing him to stumble as a thin smoke screen obscured his view.

Fuse shook his head looking up and trying to raise his guard just as Rio's fist slammed against the right side of his jaw. The punch was followed up quickly by a left swing to the opposite jaw causing him to stumble backwards a few more feet. His arm's had slight burns as he managed to get them up in time to block Rio's next swing. He grabbed her arm then pulled her towards him as he used his leg to try and trip her. She stumbled but managed to catch herself as she used her free hand to gather energy once more. Fuse noticed the energy gathering in her hand and pushed her away letting go of her hand as she stumbled back causing the blast to go flying into a nearby wall. It was a dark black with purple scattered around it.

"It's easy to see which one of them is the better fighter. Rio's reflexes are much more refined as well as her attacks seem to be keeping Fuse on defense." Cementoss stated.

"It's only just started; the boy might surprise us." Nezu said smiling. If this was the boy All Might had mentioned he was quite certain he wasn't trying to cause trouble.

"What are their quirks anyway?" Cementoss asked.

"Rio has a quirk called Aura Reader. She can feel the presence of living creatures within 100feet of her and tell what emotion they are feeling. She can also feel the surface thoughts of people within 5 feet of her and can manifest them into energy like blasts, the stronger the feeling the more powerful the attack. It also changes depending on what type of thought it is. For example, with the golden attack earlier it seemed Fuse was confident or determined. With the last blast we can see he's starting to become uncertain after receiving a few blows from Rio." Aizawa said watching idly.

"Fuse on the other hand is quirkless." Nezu said nonchalantly. "He's one of the few quirkless student's we've had in U.A.'s history."

"If he's quirkless and all he can do is defend I don't like his odds." Cementoss stated watching as Rio kept up a relentless assault.

Fuse was forced to block and be defensive. Anytime he shifted to counter attack Rio seemed to know exactly how to stop it and where it was coming from. He raised his arms up over his head as Rio leapt into the air bringing her right leg down towards Fuse. He managed to block it and lift causing her to stumble as she landed. Fuse took the opportunity to rush at her swinging with a right hook. His fist connects with her cheek but she quickly grabs his wrist and pulls him towards her. As he tries to free himself she brings her leg around kicking behind his knee causing him to fall. She keeps pulling his wrist then applies pressure to his back forcing him onto his stomach. She quickly climbs onto his back and pulls his arm out to her side pinning his legs with her left leg, while she forces her right onto his back. He struggles briefly before sighing.

"I give up..." Fuse stated as Rio released her grip and climbed off offering her hand. Fuse grabbed it as she pulled him up. His arms were bruised and had a few burns from the energy attack, he also had a few drops of blood dripping from his lip that he quickly wiped off as he caught his breath.

"He did his best but the difference between them was to great." Cementoss said as Nezu nodded.

"He tried but Rio obviously has more training with this type of encounter. I'm also willing to bet she could tell where he was going to strike with her quirk." Nezu added.

 _He's not without potential but he lacks the drive to be a hero._ Aizawa thought. "It's clear that his strikes were all he could think of. Charging in after he caused her to stumble wasn't a bad plan but he had nothing after that." He stated as the other two nodded.

"Either way I can see why you recommended Rio to the hero course. I'll start looking into her possible transfer." Nezu said. "I should be going soon I have a few more forums to fill out." He stated as he turned heading out the door.

Cementoss walked over to the two students and looked at Fuse. "That was a good fight. Even if you were on defense the entire time you took any opening you could get. Are you injured in anyway?" He asked looking at him. _He looks tired but was otherwise alright._ Cementoss thought.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little sore but otherwise I'm fine." Fuse answered looking at himself. "I might have to take you up on fighting lessons instead of cooking lessons Rio." He said chuckling.

"I could definitely help with that. And it would be nice to have someone to come with me instead of being alone all the time." She said stretching as Aizawa walked over.

"Principle Nezu is considering your transfer to the hero course." Aizawa stated. "He'll begin filling out the forums tomorrow. This doesn't guarantee your acceptance however, it seems likely that you will be admitted to the hero course by the time classes resume. This is assuming your application gets accepted." Aizawa stated before looking at Fuse as his brow furrowed. _I thought he would be more bruised... or at minimum bruised at all._ He thought shrugging it off.

Rio smiled as she nodded. "Thank you Aizawa sensei." She turned to Fuse. "If I do get accepted I might learn some interesting combat moves to teach you."

"Maybe... It's great that you have this chance, especially since you seem to have been working so hard for it." Fuse scratched his neck. _Maybe I should start training more... I could barely get a hit on here and even when I did she turned it around on me._ "I think I'll call it for today if that's all right? I feel like my body is going give out if I go anymore..." Fuse admitted.

"That's fine. We could go for a walk if you want? Or maybe go to the mall?" Rio offered.

"I'm good but thanks. I'm not very interested in places like that." Fuse admitted heading towards the boy's changing room.

"Oh, come on it could be fun! Think of it as celebrating me getting accepted to the hero course." Rio called after him.

Fuse stopped looking at her. "You haven't been accepted yet." He said flatly as she stared back at him.

"Not with that attitude. Come on you nerd it'll be fine." Rio stated going to the female changing rooms as Fuse stood there sighing as he walked into the boy's room getting changed.

"I guess I'm going to the mall..." He said to himself.

 **(*Author's note.)**

 **I know I said last time that I would have something about Midoriya and All Might discussing One For All but I couldn't figure out where to put it so I'll have to save that for next time. But moving on in this chapter I introduced another OC Her name is Omura Rio and she is a sixteen-year-old first year general education student in class 1-E with Fuse. I also had Nezu meet Fuse even if they didn't share much conversation, while I also dug into Fuse's thoughts on heroes and his goals compared to Rio's. I intend for the next chapter to have All Might and Midoriya's talk while Fuse goes unwillingly shopping with Rio. Feel free to review or just post your thoughts! See you next chapter.**

 **(*End of author's note.)**


	4. An unfortunate series of events

**(*Author's note.)**

 **Obvious disclaimer but I do not own or claim to own anything involving My Hero Academia.**

 **(*End of author's note.)**

It was the same sunny day, the same school, and even the same people. So why did it feel so intense? Midoriya thought as he sat across from the retired pro hero All Might, the once mighty symbol of peace.

"I'm not sure how to deal with this if I'm being honest young Midoriya," All Might said bluntly. "If we confront him it may do more harm than good however, if we do nothing it could cause problems when he actually uploads it." All Might explained.

"It makes sense why this is such a big problem when you put it like that. We could try talking to him?" Midoriya suggested.

All Might looked solemnly out the window. "We could however that would mean informing him about One For All. If we simply show up telling him not to upload his theory he would want to know why."

"And that would increase the number of people who know about it." Midoriya realized. "On top of that it's an uncertain value because none of us actually know much about him."

"Exactly. That's why I wanted to talk to you about it. You spent the most amount of time around him so maybe you have some opinions?" All Might asked returning his gaze to Midoriya.

Midoriya was silent as he thought about his last encounter with Fuse. "He's not a bad person if that's what you're hoping I'll say... He's interested in your... our... quirk but it seems like there is more to it than that. Like he's searching for something... but I might be reading too much into it." Midoriya laughed rubbing the back of his head.

All Might nodded. "Maybe... how do you think we should proceed?"

"Why are you asking me? Your decision is probably better than mine." Midoriya said.

"I'm asking you because you need to have your own opinions. Even if I am your teacher, I've realized you're still trying too much to imitate me. This is as much my fault as it is yours. I'm still not a great teacher and I realize I haven't done as well as I could in training you. It's important for you to form your own ideas." All Might admitted.

"Oh... well if that's what you think." Midoriya sat silently for a few moments collecting his thoughts. "I think it would be a good idea to talk to him about it. We may be able to make him understand why it's so important that his theory doesn't get published. He might be more agreeable due to the recent activity of the League of Villains." Midoriya said look at All Might with a determined expression.

All Might only nodded. "Perhaps that is the best we can do."

 ***Meanwhile***

"Are you sure you want me here? I'm not exactly social." Fuse complained as they boarded the train.

"It's a bit late to back out now isn't it?" Rio stated.

"I tried backing out before we left. I also tried at the gym, the walk back, the steps up to the dorm, and once more at U.A.'s entrance." Fuse responded as he took his seat. Rio sat next to him as a few more people boarded the train.

"Did you? I wasn't paying attention." Rio giggled elbowing him softly. "You'll be fine. Besides I'm sure you need something from the mall anyway."

"Nothing I couldn't have gotten delivered..." Fuse said staring out the window as the last few people boarded the train.

"Oh, chin up. Like I said we're celebrating my transfer to the hero course." Rio grinned.

Fuse was going to respond until he was beaten to it by a familiar pink horned girl. "You're transferring to the hero course?" Mina interjected sitting across from them.

"Fuse? going to the mall too?" Kirishima added taking a seat next to Mina.

"Unfortunately... She decided I was going with her..." Fuse said gesturing to Rio.

"Yes I did and sort of. I'm being considered to the hero course on Aizawa's recommendation. I'm just being hopeful I'll get accepted." Rio explained.

"We'll it's cool you're being considered. I'm Mina Ashido from class 1-A by the way. And that's Eijiro Kirishima also from 1-A." She stated gesturing to him.

"I'm Omura Rio from general studies, it's nice to meet you. I'd introduce Fuse but you seem to know him." Rio said titling her head.

"Not really. I only know him from the other day when Bakugo pushed him over." Kirishima admitted.

"I was trying to ask some questions about something I'm working on and Kirishima introduced me to another class 1-A student he thought could help." Fuse explained.

"Was Midoriya any use? You seemed more confused when you left than when you arrived." Mina asked curiously.

"Not really but we traded numbers in case he thought of something." Fuse said sighing.

"What are you working on? Is it what has you so confused lately?" Rio asked leaning against the window.

"Now that you mention it, I'm kind of curious as well." Kirishima added while Mina nodded in agreement.

Fuse was silent for a few moments closing his eyes. _It sounds crazy to me and I wrote it. So how would I even begin explaining it to them..._ "Well it's mostly just a personal project I'm working on. It's nothing important to be honest..." Fuse said shrugging.

"It's interesting to you so it has to have some value." Rio stated.

"Come on share with the class." Mina added.

Fuse sighed. "Well if you must know..." Fuse began only to be lurched forward in his seat as the train's brakes were engaged unexpected and violently. The brakes grinding echoed around them as it came to a stop, as they looked out the window the reason for the sudden stop became clear. Down below them there was a man who appeared to have jumped in front of the train before leaping out of the way. As they collected themselves to get a better view another figure came into view wearing a naval blue bodysuit. His face and boots were wreathed in bright orange flame as he stopped standing across from his target.

"Hey it's Endeavor!' Someone called out as more people moved to watch the encounter.

"Than the other guy must be a villain!" Another stated as everyone got riled up realizing they were seeing a pro hero at work.

The man staring down Endeavor wore a black hoodie with dark blue strings and black jeans matching his swat style boots. He pulled back his hood and spread his arms wide. This revealed a younger man with crimson hair and side burns leading down to a short black beard. His smile spread wide across his face as he called out to the pro hero.

"Can't you guys ever look a little less tense? You pro heroes always look pissed at the world. I'm starting to wonder if we should switch looks. After all, shouldn't the bad guy be the one looking pissed of Endeavor?"

Endeavor looked annoyed. "This is a waste of my time, surrender now." He said almost like a growl raising his arm as fire flowed around his palms.

"And here I was trying to lighten the mood. Oh well if its violence you want..." He shrugged grinning as his body was engulfed in a blue aura. "I'm happy to oblige."

"I gave you a warning." Endeavor stated as a torrent of flame leaps from his hand towards the man.

"This is so manly! Getting to see a pro hero like Endeavor in action." Kirishima exclaimed.

Rio nodded as Fuse sighed leaning back in his seat quietly. He watched the unknown man take the full force of Endeavor's flame seemingly shrugging it off as he began to run at him. _I know he won't but I hope he breaks something..._ Fuse thought to himself as he watched growing irritated. Rio glanced over at him feeling the sudden shift in emotion but shrugged it off turning her gaze back to the fight.

"That all you got hot head?" the man shouted jumping into the air bringing a fist down at Endeavor's face which he quickly blocked. The man landed jumping back as Endeavor swung at him. "Oh come on a pro hero can do better than an angry right hook can't he? I knew you were number two for a reason but this is just hilarious." He was able to dodge again than countered with his own left hook which Endeavor blocked.

Endeavor grit his teeth as his fire got hotter. He was angry and this punk kid was not helping. He swung again as the kid blocked, the force behind the punch pushing him back a few feet as Endeavor grabbed his hoodie lifting him off the ground and throwing him into a nearby wall. A crowed was gathered around them. _I can't recklessly use my flame here with so many people. Where are the police?_ Endeavor thought as the man fell to the ground.

"Not bad old man." The man said getting back up as he wiped blood from his mouth onto his sleeve. He grinned as the blue aura traveled to his palms. He slammed them to the ground and the aura raced across the ground toward the pro hero. Endeavor tried to move out of the way but it followed him until it wrapped around his legs. It was cold as it began covering the pro hero extinguishing any fire it came in contact with. The pro hero shivered as it covered him.

Endeavor shook briefly as he tried to create a flame with no effect. His body was cold but not freezing as he continued with no avail to start a flame. No sparks or heat were formed as the man chuckled standing with his arms wide once more.

"What's wrong Endeavor? Run out of steam?" He smiled.

"If you think this puts you at any advantage you're about to see how wrong you are." Endeavor stated charging at the surprised man.

 _Most people are surprised when their quirk stops working. Guess being a pro lets him keep his cool._ He thought frowning. "Well you're no fun are you?" He said stepping back as Endeavor's fist swung centimeters past his face. He stepped forward launching his fist quickly into Endeavor's chest. Endeavor grabbed it pulling the man towards him as he turned quickly using his leg to trip him. As the man fell Endeavor quickly pinned him pulling his arms behind his back. His weight and height over the man beneath him made escape almost impossible as he struggled weakly. As police arrived and took him into custody the blue aura faded from Endeavor allowing his flames to return.

"Even without being able to use his quirk Endeavor still beat that villain." "What else can you expect from the new number one hero?" "He's so cool!" "I heard he's kind of mean though..." People were chatting as they got back to their seats, they were still excited after watching a pro hero take down a villain.

Fuse looked down at the pro hero who was speaking with police. He couldn't hear what was being said but he guessed it was something arrogant. He didn't have any dislike for heroes in general but Endeavor was a different story... If there was one hero he did think he was better than it was the now number one hero.

Rio watched as Mina and Kirishima talked about the battle they just watched. She smiled and nodded about it with them as they talked excitedly. As she glanced at Fuse she saw him looking out the window with an angry expression. His gaze was fixed on Endeavor as his aura changed and she could feel his anger flowing freely. He was silent as he watched the pro hero but something was wrong.

 _Endeavor won so why is Fuse so angry? The villain got caught so what's the problem?_ Rio wondered.

 ** _"Get out of my way, I don't have time to waste on you."_**

The words bounced around Fuse's mind as he glared at the pro hero. He gripped the seat tightly, gritting his teeth unknowingly. He blinked shaking his head and calmed down as the conductor announced over the speakers that they were going to be moving again asking everyone to return to their seats. As they began moving Fuse was looking out the window lost in thought.

Endeavor looked up at the sound of the train moving noticing everyone looking down at him. All smiling and some clapping as usual for the pro. As it began pulling away noticed one face glaring at him, the look unnerved him as he stared back at the Silver haired youth.

 _I've seen him before..._ Endeavor thought as he watched the train move away shrugging it off.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Mina asked snapping her fingers.

"What? Oh yeah sorry what did you say?" Fuse replied realizing all three of them were staring at him.

"Kirishima asked you what you thought." Mina said.

"Even after everything we've been through seeing a pro in action is pretty cool don't you think?" Kirishima said smiling.

"Yeah... it was great." Fuse said forcing a smile as he leaned forward in his seat.

The rest of the train ride was filled with chatting as they discussed what they saw. The three-aspiring heroes discussed what they would have done and occasionally asked Fuse what he thought.

"So why are you going to the mall anyway?" Mina asked.

"I needed new clothes and a few other things and I thought I'd drag him along. How about you two?" Rio answered.

"Class 1-A decided to go as a group but we over slept so we said we'd meet up with them when we got there." Kirishima responded.

"All of class 1-A?" Fuse asked surprised.

"Mostly. Bakugo, Midoriya, and Uraraka were all busy." Mina admitted.

They arrived at their stop and departed the train making their way to the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall. As they enter Fuse looked around noticing all the various stores and how they accommodated different people and their quirks.

"Hey if you might be transferred to 1-A soon why don't you come meet everyone?" Mina suggested.

Rio nodded excitedly. "That sounds a like a good idea."

"I'll catch up with you later. I have some stuff to get." Fuse said walking off and waving goodbye.

"Is he ok?" Mina asked.

"I'm not sure... I'm sure he'll be fine he just needs some time to think. He's been stressed out lately." Rio said as she followed Kirishima and Mina. _I'm sure he'll be fine._ She thought to herself.

Fuse wandered the mall occasionally stopping to browse at a few stores. He ended up in a small seating area sitting down at a bench and watching people walk around as he relaxed. _I shouldn't get so worked up... especially not about Endeavor... he just isn't worth it. And you can't keep blaming him..._ He thought to himself.

It had been six years since Fuse had left Tokyo. He was ten when he awoke to the sound of screaming and rushed out of his room. His house shook as he made his way to the living room running as fast as he could. As he entered the front door burst to pieces and a large chunk of the wall came down with it, his eyes wide as he saw the man with a devil's smile staring at him after the dust settled. Blood was dripping from his right arm pooling at the floor as he moved towards Fuse only to be grabbed from behind.

Endeavor garbed his shoulders and pulled him back throwing him into the street. The man landed on his feet standing quickly as blood continued to drip. Glancing around the source was obvious as two people lay in the driveway of the house. Blood was pooled around them as they clung to life. The man had drug himself towards the woman placing his hands on the giant opening in her chest causing it to begin healing. As Endeavor turned his attention back to the man he saw his right arm turn black and sharpen into a spear.

"You're in my way Endeavor... I want kill them so move." The man laughed as he lunged at Endeavor. Endeavor let loose a torrent of flame which the man blocked with his spear arm causing the blood to hiss as it burned away and the hardened skin cracked. The man kept moving towards Endeavor, pushing through the flames as his skin burned and peeled away until Endeavor stopped. The man stood there unfazed as his body was smoking, he swung at Endeavor bringing the spear to his chest before Endeavor moved back quickly.

Fuse had run outside to where the two people were desperately clinging to life. He watched his father begin to heal his mother as his breath slowed. He watched as his father looked at him with pain in his eyes as he said his last words.

"Run Fuse... run very...far from here..." His father said closing his eyes and falling to the ground.

"Dad! Mom!" Fuse yelled grabbing what remained of his mother's shirt pulling tightly as they lay there breathless. "Wake up!" He screamed trying to pull them as the battle waged on nearby.

"I feel it..." The man said as he shoved Endeavor onto his back. "The life fading from them oh it feels so good!" He laughed as his skin turned normal. A tan complexion with an exposed muscled torso and black eyes. His ripped cargo shorts soaked with blood matched his red hair.

"Wake up!" Fuse screamed as tears flowed from his eyes. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" He kept crying as the man stared at him.

"Your pulse... it's too loud!" He screamed leaping at the child.

"Get out of here!" Endeavor ordered grabbing the man's leg and slamming him to the ground. Endeavor got up quickly dosing the man in fire as Fuse watched, tears covering his face. The man laughed as he stood up letting the fire consume him.

"Yes, burn it away Endeavor! Lash out in fear! Give me more!" He taunted as the spear reappeared when his skin turned once more. He laughed as Endeavor moved quickly slamming a flaming fist into his jaw with a loud crack.

"Burn." Endeavor stated as he let loose a blue flame on the man's jaw holding it until he fell to the ground smoking and unmoving.

Fuse watched on in horror as the pro hero caught his breath looking over at the kid.

"Are you..." Was all he got out before he was sent flying to the side as the man slammed the spear into him.

"I'll find you later... your loud pulse I'll silence." The man said as his skin flaked from his body when he stood leaving a pile of ash beneath him. He began running at the child only to push him into the path of a now in pursuit Endeavor.

 **"Get out of my way, I don't have time to waste on you."** Endeavor yelled pushing the child aside as he chased after the villain.

The boy was found an hour later when police arrived after Endeavor had subdued the villain later identified as Sito Bara also known as "Black Daemon". The found him standing with the torn fabric of his mother's shirt in his hand. His eyes were vacant as he looked down at his massacred parents their blood dried. Fuse said nothing as the moved him into a police car taking photos of the crime scene. His house or what remained had gotten burned in the fight. As two officers drove Fuse down to the station, they asked him a couple questions but he remained silent. He never let go of the cloth and never changed expressions, his face blank with no emotion as he tried understand what had just happened.

 _It's not his fault..._ Fuse thought. _I don't know why I blame him... he was chasing a villain... that's what heroes do... who cares about the ones left behind. As long as the don't get in the way it's they aren't important._

Fuse shrugged sighing as he stood up getting ready to leave. "I should go find Rio..." He said to himself walking over to a staircase climbing up to the next floor thinking it would be easier to see her from there. As he looked around he saw Kirishima with a group of guys he didn't know. He assumed they were a part of class 1-A and continued looking. He continues walking occasionally glancing at his phone checking the time until he notices Rio sitting at a table with a few other girls.

 _She seems to be enjoying herself... I should let he be._ He thought smiling, happy that Rio is getting her chance at becoming a member of class 1-A. He shrugged going back to wandering stopping at a few stores to browse. He ended up buying a new USB and a case for his phone. The case was black with metal lining the outside forming an X on the back.

"If I keep following Rio I'm sure this'll come in handy." He mumbled to himself heading to the food court and getting something to eat. He looked around grabbing a burger and sitting down eating. Even though he was born and raised in japan he wasn't a fan of the food most of the time. Which explains the little extra weight from all his fast food eating. As he sat there eating he heard the familiar sound of Rio laughing. He looked over seeing her with the students of class 1-A.

"Hey Fuse! I've been looking all over for you. I've got some people for you to meet." She said smiling.

"Besides us since you already know who we are." Mina said punching Kirishima's shoulder.

Fuse stood up greeting everyone. After meeting everyone he returned to eating as Rio sat beside him.

"Are you ok?" Rio asked concerned.

"Yeah why?" Fuse said tensing slightly.

"You just seem upset lately... and earlier when Endeavor was fighting that villain you seemed to get angry when he won." Rio said.

"Yeah... it's nothing just... just a bad memory is all. I'm fine, I promise." Fuse said laughing nervously.

"If you say so." Rio shrugged it off as she smiled going back to her food and talk to class 1-A.

T _here are so many of them... do I have to know all of their names? The tape guy is Sero... the pervy midget is Mineta... the one with the... arms is Shoji... Jiro is the jack one... there are so many..._ Fuse sighed looking around. They seemed happy being out here in the public and to be honest he was enjoying it to. He wasn't super involved but it was nice to get out of the dorms for a bit. As he got up to throw his trash away the sound of screaming and people running caught his attention. He looked towards the source seeing a man with the upper torso of a hammerhead shark and female with a pink hoodie and scarf around mouth as well as her nose. They were running towards them with a bag of presumably stolen items. The female had what looked like a small pistol as the shark man carried the bag. As security rounded the corner the shark man grabbed Fuse pushing him to the female who wrapped an elbow around his neck pointing the weapon at him.

"Any closer and he's dead." She shouted as Fuse raised his hands.

"Get back!" The shark man yelled as class 1-A stepped back.

"Fuse!" Rio shouted as security pushed her and the rest of 1-A behind them while the two villains backed into a vacant shop.

"You said this would be easy!" The shark said looking at the girl, his teeth bared.

"It was going to be until you startled the cashier and made him panic! They even said how easy this was." She yelled back.

"Well what do we do now?" The shark asked noticing the only way out was where they came from.

"Give me a second. Here hold him so I can think." She said pushing Fuse to the shark who wrapped his rough-skinned arm around his neck.

"Move and I'll snap your neck." The shark said tightening his grip.

Fuse nodded choking. _Oh, fuck this is bad... how the hell? What happened._ Fuse thought as more security and a few police officers arrived outside setting up a few feet from the door out of the gun's angle. After about ten minutes the female was stressed looking around aimlessly.

"We only have one way out of here. As long as we have the kid they won't risk attacking us... we can use that to walk out of here and then... no that won't work." She thought aloud.

"The pros are on their way so hurry it up." The shark said glancing at the now large police force outside.

As he arrived on scene Naomasa Tsukauchi sighed. Villains were becoming more active since All Might's retirement and much more reckless. He made his way to the lead officer looking over at the store they were held up in.

"What the story?" Naomasa asked.

"The two inside attempted to rob the store over there but the cashier panicked and they ran out. Once they saw security they grabbed a child from the food court and ran in there. One is known to be armed." The officer stated.

"Ok, good work. The nearest pro hero is Snipe but he's 15 minutes out so we'll have to wait." He said going over and picking up a mega phone.

"This is detective Naomasa Tsukauchi. You're surrounded and pro heroes are inbound. Surrender now and release the hostage. This doesn't have to escalate any further."

"Fuck off! Get to close and I'll kill him!" The female yelled back.

Fuse watched as the female paced around the store mumbling to herself as the shark man looked around panicking. He could tell from the grip on his neck this guy was at minimum three times as strong. The female looked weaker but looks could be deceiving and the gun also helped make up for any physical weakness.

 _If I try to escape even if I somehow make it out of this guy's grasp, she'll shoot me. What can I do...? I just need to focus on what I can do for now. So what can I do? Waiting for a pro is an option but by the way their freaking out I don't know if that'll work... If I had a quirk I might be able to do something but I don't... Focus!_

He looked around the small store. It sold mostly odds and ends. There were a few CD and movie racks but nothing significant. As he kept looking, his eyes landed on the girl's gun.

 _It's a revolver... looks like six shots... has she fired any? No, I would have heard it when everyone was running. Is it loaded? I can't tell but it's better to assume yes. She's definitely the one in charge but he isn't exactly an idiot. I can assume the shark mutation is his quirk but her quirk is still unknown... But now that I think about it that goes both ways... they don't know I'm quirkless. I might be able to use that to my advantage. What else is there? What are they planning?_

"This isn't going well for you is it?" Fuse asked.

"Shut it." The girl responded shortly.

"I'm not trying to be rude considering my situation but I don't think this gets any better for you... with pro heroes on the way, only one exit which is surrounded by cops, and your only hostage is a ticking time bomb." Fuse said shrugging.

"What do you mean by you're a bomb?" The shark said as his grip loosened slightly.

"Explain." The girl said glancing outside.

"It's nothing now that I think about it... you should focus on them..." Fuse said looking at the ground.

"Look kid I'm not in the mood to play games right now." She said aiming the gun at him.

 _Its empty... the gun isn't even loaded..._ Fuse thought noticing how he could see through the empty chambers.

"Well it's hard to explain... my quirk is kind of broken... I randomly emit static electricity... usually I have a battery pack to absorb it but I dropped it when you shoved me. I could go off at any time." Fuse said feeling the shark's grip loosen more.

"You're kidding right?" The shark said glancing at the girl.

"That's ridiculous. Why would we believe that?" She said glaring at him.

"I'm being held by a guy who could crush my spine like a toothpick and you're aiming a gun at my head... Would it really be a good idea to lie right now?" Fuse said bluntly.

They were silent as the contemplated what Fuse said.

 _All I have to do is get out of his grasp and outside before they can react. Can I make break his grip? Can I even get to the door before he grabs me again? What about the girl? I still don't know her quirk... Fuck it... I have to do something. Do what you can for now._

"Let's say I believe you. How do you know when it's going to go off?" The girl said stepping back.

"Usually it's a time thing. Like once every few hours." Fuse answered.

"When was the last one?" The shark asked.

"Around noon. So about five hours ago." Fuse said as the shark looked at the girl.

"I'm not holding him. He'll fry me if he goes off." The shark stated.

"Well we can't just let him go! He is the only thing stopping the cops from rushing in here."

"Then you hold him!" The shark pushed Fuse towards her.

"Find something to tie him up with. Move and I'll kill you." She said aiming at Fuse. Fuse was about a foot away from her as the shark man walked around looking for something to tie Fuse with. The door was about five feet from Fuse as the shark walked behind a counter still looking, Fuse decided to take the opportunity.

"I can't find anything." The shark said annoyed.

"Keep looking there has to be something." The girl said looking at him.

 ** _Now!_**

Rio was watching the standoff from behind the police lines with a crowed that had gathered to watch what unfolded.

"Why aren't they doing anything?" Rio asked looking uneasy.

"They can't just go charging in. That would put Fuse at greater risk than he already is. Right now, their best option is to wait for a pro." Iida said.

"I hate to admit it but he's right." Kirishima agreed.

"I know I feel so useless right now. I mean we're trying to be heroes but right now we can't do anything." Rio said turning her attention back to the police.

"So currently it's one hostage, a mutation quirk, a girl with an unknown quirk and gun?" Tsukauchi asked.

"Yes sir." An officer replied.

"I can't imagine what that kid is thinking right now. Let's just hope this is over soon." Tsukauchi said watching the store.

I can't even sense what they're feeling because I'm too far away... Rio thought from the crowd.

"Look there's someone coming out!" A voice in the crowd yelled.

As Rio, Tsukauchi, and class 1-A looked towards the store front they saw Fuse run full sprint out of the door towards the police line. He was quickly pulled behind the line of police as Tsukauchi made his way over.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking over him.

"I'm fine! The gun isn't loaded. She's bluffing." Fuse explained quickly.

"Are you certain?" Tsukauchi asked looking surprised.

"Definitely! It's a revolver so it's easy to tell when it is or isn't loaded. There may be one in the chamber but other than that I'm certain its empty." Fuse said nodding.

"You heard him. Move in!" A senior officer said as they began moving towards the shop.

The ensuing conflict was short lived as the two criminals were easily taken into custody after they had lost their only bargaining chip. They were being loaded into a police vehicle as pro hero Snipe arrived on scene.

"I'm sorry I took so long but it seems like you managed ok." Snipe said walking up to Tsukauchi.

"We got lucky. The kid managed to make a run for it after bluffing about his quirk. When he got to us he told us that her gun wasn't loaded. After that it was easy to get them to surrender considering their situation." Tsukauchi explained.

"The kid ok?" Snipe asked.

"Yeah, he is a bit shaken up but other than that he seems to be ok. No injuries so that's good." Tsukauchi said as they looked at Fuse.

"I'm just glad you're ok." Rio said hugging him.

"I'm fine..." Fuse said as he squirmed awkwardly.

"You ok?" Mina asked.

"Fine... not used to this..." Fuse gesturing at Rio's hug.

Some of class 1-A laughed at that as Tsukauchi walked over to them.

"I hate to interrupt this but we need to ask you a few questions if that alright?" He said looking at Fuse.

"Sure. But I don't know how much help I'll be. I'll catch up with you guys later." Fuse said as he followed detective Tsukauchi.

"And we just got him back." Kirishima joked causing a glare from Rio.

"I'm starting to think you like him." Mina teased.

"I'm starting to think you're annoying..." Rio stated as they began walking away.

As they disappeared from view Fuse sighed. Looking around finally realizing exactly what he had just done. He was taken hostage and managed to escape without injury. "All without a quirk..." He said to himself.

"What was that?" Tsukauchi asked looking over at him as they walked to a nearby table.

"Nothing... I was talking to myself." Fuse admitted.

"Right... well I don't see a reason to take you down to the station over this so I'll just ask you a couple questions here, ok?"

"Yes sir. Though like I said I don't know how much help I'll be." Fuse said sitting down as Tsukauchi sat across from him.

"That's fine." Tsukauchi said smiling. "Just try your best and it'll be alright."

"Sure, no problem."

"Ok. Do you know who those two were?"

"No."

"Have you had any previous interaction with them?"

"No."

"Did you over hear anything you'd consider useful?"

"Hm... they planned this from what it seemed like. The girl and shark both said it was supposed to be easier. They also said it was supposed to simple so they had to have planned it before hand."

"Ok. Earlier today there was an incident where pro hero Endeavor fought an unknown man delaying the train. You were on that train correct?"

"Yes? Though I'm not sure why that's relevant." Fuse said looking confused.

"We believe these incidents may be related. Did you notice any similarities?"

"No sir."

"Alright. I think that just about does it." Tsukauchi said.

"Ok... does that mean I'm good to go?" Fuse asked hesitantly.

Tsukauchi nodded. "If you think of anything else give me a call." He said handing Fuse a card with his number on it.

"Yes sir." Fuse said standing up and walking away. He checked his phone and saw that Rio texted him say they were going back to U.A. He also had an unread text from Midoriya.

"I think I have something that could help. We should talk when you get the chance." Fuse read. _Looks like something positive came out of today after all._

 **(*Author's note.)**

 **So we finally get All Might and Deku's talk while Fuse has quite the day. Old memories and misplaced anger. Then keeping calm under pressure is a great tool to have but what is its limit? Was it just luck that he was right? What does Midoriya have to say? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to review or just leave your thoughts!**

 **(*End of author's notes.)**


	5. More questions than answers

**(*Author's note.)**

 **Obvious disclaimer but I do not own or claim to own anything involving My Hero Academia.**

 **(*End of author's note.)**

Fuse made his way back through the mall looking around as he began calming down completely. He had told Midoriya that he would meet him tomorrow, right now all he wanted to do was lay down. As he exited the mall and made his way to the train station he thought about what Tsukauchi had asked him. _Why do they think these are similar? I didn't notice anything similar..._ Fuse contemplated as he looked at the card Tsukauchi had given him. It had a contact number in case Fuse thought of something later. As he got onto the train and settled into his seat he let out a long sigh... As he started to look out the window a man in a black hoodie with dark blue strings and black jeans sat in the seat across from him.

"That was one hell of a day for you wasn't it kid? He asked putting his hands behind his head leaning back in his seat putting his right leg on his left.

"It was interesting I guess..." Fuse said staring out the window.

"Well you seem bored for someone who just spent the last hour as a hostage. Weren't you scared?"

"Well... yes of course I was. Who wouldn't be? I guess... it's more of the shock setting in..."

"Maybe you're realizing how boring your life is?" The man said chuckling.

"I don't think my life is boring... It's just empty... But I'm not really in the mood for talking if that's alright with you. I'm Fuse by the way. And you..." Fuse stopped as he looked up seeing the man sitting across from him. He looked to be a young adult with crimson hair and side burns leading down to a short black beard. As Fuse began to stutter something out the man raised a finger to his lips.

"Think carefully now..." He said smiling.

Fuse was silent for a few moments as he thought about it briefly. "Why are you here? Didn't Endeavor arrest you?" Fuse said quietly.

"Well technically he detained me until police arrived. But I guess you could say that. And I'm here because I'm bored. Why does anyone do anything else? I hate being bored... and you have me curious. Why do you hate Endeavor?"

"What makes you think I hate Endeavor?" Fuse asked surprised.

"Well the death glare you gave him while I was being put into the car for one. I don't think I've ever seen Endeavor unnerved before but your look definitely caught him off guard. Then there's the fact that you don't like heroes. I figured that out when you refused to wait for the pro heroes to arrive and rescue you. Though I could be jumping to that conclusion." The man said grinning oddly.

"How do you even know any of this?"

"Well I watched you obviously. You caught my interest so I followed you. I must admit I didn't expect you get taken hostage but that worked out. Those two were idiots... I was hoping to see you try something heroic. And the girl... she didn't even notice the gun was empty so I guess I shouldn't be surprised they got out smarted by some kid. You were boring at first... not even putting up a struggle but then bolting when you got the first chance. You thought it out but at the end you got sloppy..." The man said frowning.

"Why watch me because I don't like Endeavor? How did you even escape custody? And you would have been disappointed regardless. I'm not a hero and I have no interest in being one." Fuse said confused.

"And you get more interesting... I assumed all of the U.A. kids wanted to be pro heroes. And like I said kid I followed you because I was bored. How I escaped isn't relevant."

"You're insane."

"Who isn't?" The man said smiling as he stood up. Looking at Fuse with a giant smile. "Well I think that wraps up our little chat. So I'll be going now." The blue aura surrounded him.

"Who the hell are you?" Fuse said as some people began to look over.

"You can call me Jackal. We'll meet again Fuse, you interest me." The man said as he leaned against the wall of the train passing through it and disappearing as the train sped on.

"What the hell was that..." Fuse said to himself as people gave him odd looks. He reached into his pocket pulling out his phone and the card Tsukauchi had given him. _Can anything else go wrong today?_ Fuse thought to himself as he dialed the number.

 ***Meanwhile***

Rio followed Mina to class 1-A's dorm. She had been invited to hang out with them until Fuse got back from talking to detective Tsukauchi. As she sat down on one of the couches in the common area she sat the bags Fuse had dropped when he got taken on the table in front of her.

"I'm sure he'll text you when he gets done." Mina said reassuring Rio.

"I know I just feel bad... He must feel confused or something. How do you even react when a villain takes you as a hostage?" She said sighing.

"He seemed to be alright when he got out." Kaminari said passing by her.

"I'm sure he's fine. He didn't seem to fazed when he was walking off with Tsukauchi." Kirishima agreed.

"I know but... I just wish I could have done something. Isn't that what heroes do?" Rio asked.

"Yes, however even pros have to admit that they aren't suited for something. A big part of being a hero is knowing what you can do to help. Trust us." Iida said glancing at Kirishima who rubbed his neck looking away.

"Yeah... that makes Sense. Thank you." Rio said smiling softly.

As Rio agreed with Iida, Izuku came through the front door glancing at everyone.

"How was the shopping trip?" He asked noticing the hint of tension in the room.

"Well... It was complicated..." Jiro started. They each explained a piece as Rio introduced herself to Izuku.

"I see... I'm glad everyone is ok. I just texted Fuse earlier and he told me that something went wrong but I didn't know it was that intense." Midoriya replied.

"Oh did you find something to help him?" Kirishima asked.

"Something like that..." Midoriya said walking up the stairs.

"He seems nice." Rio said smiling as she got a text.

"Maybe it's Fuse?" Mina said enthusiastically.

"It is... he said something came up and that he won't be back till later." Rio sighed.

"Well that sucks... you're welcome to hang out with us if you want." Mina offered.

"I think I'll head back to my dorm... Thank you though." She said standing up and grabbing her things.

"Oh...ok. Well see you later, I guess. Let us know if you need anything." Mina said as class A-1 nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Rio said nodding and taking her leave returning to her dorm. As she walked through U.A.'s campus she reflected on today's events. Her mind focusing on how useless she was when Fuse got taken. _I didn't want to admit it but I couldn't even think straight... I was useless to stop them and I could hardly keep myself calm... Even if we weren't supposed to do anything, I still don't feel right about not doing anything. What kind of hero can I even be if I get afraid every time something unexpected happens? I can't be a hero just by getting stronger physically... But how do I prepare for the unexpected?_ She thought to herself as the sun got lower. She continued her walk sighing to herself as she arrived at her dorm. As she looked at her stuff, she realized she still had the bags Fuse had forgotten.

I could hold onto it, but what if his room key is in here? She thought as she began looking through the bags. She found his new phone case, a few miscellaneous computer things, and what looked like his room key. Cool now I don't have to hold onto his stuff. She thought happily as she went to her room and dropped her stuff off. She walked to Fuse's room inserting the key and unlocking it as she opened the door stepping inside. The room was revealed to be the same white with a brown border on the ceiling as every other room. Fuse didn't have anything hug up on the walls and the floor was bare as well. As Rio looked around, she could see that Fuse hadn't really done much other than a few framed pictures and an alarm clock. As she walked closer, she could see a young boy with black hair holding the hands of a woman with silver hair and a man with dark red hair. Looking at the others she saw that there were two similar pictures featuring the same people until her gaze landed on a third with a gray-haired kid in his teens by himself looking out over a cliff side. Rio couldn't exactly tell where the picture was taken but she recognized this as a younger Fuse. He looked about 13 with an angry expression, it appeared he didn't want to be there.

"Someone wasn't very happy..." Rio said to herself pulling away from the photos putting Fuse's stuff on his bed. As she looked over at the pictures once she noticed his laptop sitting out and charging.

"He almost never leaves that behind... kind of nice he didn't bring it with him when I think about it." She sighed to herself walking over to it. I still don't understand what's so appealing about this thing. She though opening it up. The screen was dark and lifeless, upon touching the mouse pad a prompt appeared asking for a password. She shrugged closing it as she looked around once more. As her eyes scanned the room, they landed on a flash drive laying unguarded on the ground. She walked over picking up the small data transfer device and examining it. It was black with a metal clasp that held a silver cover over the end. On the side a piece of tape with a date written on it that caught her attention. She looked over it realizing the date written was about 10 years ago. She looked at it curiously wondering what could be on it.

"Well if it's on the floor I'm sure you won't mind if I borrow this do you?" She said to the empty room waiting a few seconds.

"I'll take that as a no." She said to herself pocketing it, turning the lights off, and heading for the door setting the key on the bed. As she headed for her room Fuse was finally arriving back on U.A.'s campus sighing in relief as he passed through the main gate.

 _Today has been exhausting..._ Fuse thought to himself as he walked to his dorm. After the events with Jackal Fuse had called detective Tsukauchi, after hearing what Fuse had to say Tsukauchi had told him to head back to U.A. for now. Although he had told him to go home, he had also asked Fuse to inform him if anything else occurred. As he reached his room he searched his pocket for his key realizing he didn't have it.

"Fuck..." He said aloud putting his head against the door, he tried to open the door sighing in shocked relief when the door eased open. As he made his way inside, he looked around noticing the bags on his bed, he suddenly realized Rio must have grabbed his stuff when he got taken. He smiled softly happy that he didn't lose them as he moved his key placing it on top of his laptop. As he moved the bags from his bed he checked his phone. Midoriya had sent him a location and time they could meet tomorrow. As Fuse laid down he stared at the ceiling.

"Well... this is familiar..." He said more confused than he wanted to be. As he sighed he looked at the clock's glowing red numbers. It was around 9pm but to Fuse it felt more like 2am. He had almost forgotten about All Might's quirk after everything that occurred today, that is until Midoriya had to text him. Fuse couldn't deny that he was excited at the idea that Midoriya may have found something. He just wasn't sure he wanted the answer... after all even without a quirk he managed ok today.

" _Could you say the same if the gun was loaded? Or if Jackal decides to be more aggressive in his boredom?_ " The familiar voice in his head asked.

"Could you stay silent for once?" Fuse countered aloud sighing and closing his eyes. The thought of seeing Jackal again wasn't ideal he realized. Some one that could hold their own against Endeavor wasn't someone Fuse wanted to be under the gaze of. He shrugged it off as the night began to fade and the familiar grasp of sleep took hold.

As the night marched on Fuse began to dream. He dreamed of a small child running through a black void. The child began growing slowly as it kept running, the age of the child growing until a teen was running into the empty horizon. A sudden burst of light emerging from the void ahead caused the teen to pick up speed, running as fast as it could. It began to take shape as Fuse saw himself running towards the light. The light was white with multiple colors shooting out into the dark until they were absorbed by something. Each one a different color radiating a different energy. As he got closer he could see the white light's glow shine brighter revealing what was in the dark. He saw people he had never met or seen absorbing the colors emitted from the white light. He kept running noticing the number of people, there were hundreds, thousands, countless people all absorbing lights. As Fuse saw himself near the light people being hit with colors began glowing, visions of various quirks flashed in front of him. He stood inches from the light watching in awe as colors continued to flow to the countless people. As he continued to watch a bright blue light shot straight upwards slowly fading in color and size until it became a dull gray falling to the ground a few feet behind him. As he turned to look at it the world darkened once more and the white light vanished leaving only a gray light emitting from a small sphere on the ground, no bigger than a marble. Fuse bent down examining it watching the light flicker as it struggled to glow. The darkness closing in around him. He picked it up feeling its soft warmth as it resonated in his palm. He stood up staring at the gray sphere as it began to glow at a steady pace. He watched curiously as noticed the crack on the surface, it was a miracle it was still intact.

"What would you do?" The darkness asked. Fuse was silent staring at the sphere. It glowed softly pulsing with time, upon closer look he saw a blue light glowing within.

"I'll ask again... What would you do?" The voice in the shadows asked once more.

"Do with what?" Fuse said as he gazed into the gray sphere.

"Power... if you had a quirk how would you use it?"

"How would I know?" Fuse answered. The voice was quiet as Fuse continued watching the sphere as the blue inside changed to a color similar to that of the original light.

"Your answer is fair if not disappointing. Would you seek vengeance?" The voice said curiously.

Fuse was silent as he closed his eyes. After a few moments he opened them gazing out into the abyss.

"No... that isn't to say I wouldn't want it. I want nothing more than to take out my anger on my parent's killer and Endeavor. I know it isn't right... but another part of me doesn't care. If I did just what I wanted however I'd be no better than those I despise." Fuse said.

The voice remained silent as Fuse watched the sphere.

"These are quirks, aren't they?" Fuse asked solemnly.

"Yes." The voice replied.

"What happened to this one?" Fuse asked raising the gray orb slightly.

"It is unable to be absorbed by its user. To better understand what I mean I'll explain it in a way you might prefer. It currently refuses to manifest. There could be many reasons why, perhaps it is too strong for its holder, maybe its holder doesn't want it, or perhaps it simply doesn't wish to be activated." The voice explained.

Fuse watched chuckling to himself as the damaged quirk faded away.

"Even in my dreams I can't escape quirks. If they constantly are going to be shoved down my throat then tell me voice... what is All Might's quirk?" Fuse said looking around. The voice was silent as a silent wind blew through the void.

"Right. What can you tell me? Are you in my head?" Fuse asked annoyed.

"Yes and no. I am you... but which part I do not know. I know that you should be careful. "It's not bad to dream..." The voice started.

"Save it. I've heard it before and I've no interest in here it a second time." Fuse said as his hands formed fists.

"You can't fight yourself... and you certainly can't fight Jackal or Endeavor. And ignoring how you feel is only making it worse."

"You know how I feel..." Fuse responded.

"Do we?" The voice asked as the dream faded away.

The morning was warm and sunny as the clock's red letters displayed the time.

"Noon... great." Fuse said getting up going through his morning routine. After he got dressed he grabbed his laptop placing it in his bag. He stopped momentarily looking at the pictures displayed near it. He sighed looking at the angry youth on a cliff side and headed out the door. He walked through the common room trying to avoid conversation. Once outside he sighed happily heading for U.A.'s main building. Midoriya had wanted to meet at the main building's entrance around 1pm. As he made his way to the meeting point, Fuse noticed the feeling of unease creeping over his shoulders. He tried to shake it off but still it clung to him slowly spreading over his body until a feeling of dread hung over him. He was excited but something felt wrong. What was he hoping to learn anyway? Even if the quirk was transferable why would it matter? Questions buzzed through his mind as he neared the main building noticing Midoriya standing on the front steps. He standing there writing in what appeared to be a note book with the number 13 on the front. As he got closer he noticed it was heavily damaged with burn marks and smudging... perhaps water? Fuse also noticed Midoriya muttering to himself.

 _So he does mutter to himself..._ Fuse thought to himself remembering what Tsuyu had told him. As Fuse reached the bottom of the steps Midoriya closed the book looking over at him.

"Glad you could make it." Midoriya said.

"Of course. I'm glad something came to mind. Did you want to talk here?" Fuse asked.

"Not here no... Would you mind coming with me inside? It's not that I found something, you did." Midoriya said heading for the door.

"Ok... right." Fuse said following with a confused expression.

"It'll make better sense when we get there..." Midoriya said looking disappointed.

"Everything all right?" Fuse asked as they made their way through the building.

"I... don't know yet." Midoriya admitted stopping. They were in front of a tan sliding door leading to a break room. Midoriya slid open the door, stepping through as Fuse followed. The room was barren except for a coffee table in the middle of two small couches facing each other. On the other side of the room was a window facing the back of U.A. Standing by one of the couches was a tall yet thin man with dark sunken eyes and short blond hair, swept backwards, with two distinct tufts that stick up above his head. He was wearing a white t-shirt with green pants, Fuse recognized this as what was left of All Might.

"What the hell... You're... he's..." Fuse said blinking as he shook his head looking at Midoriya.

"All Might." Midoriya said faintly.

"Hello young Mida. Thank you for coming and you for bringing him young Midoriya." All Might said looking at Fuse.

"This... is unexpected..." Fuse said scratching his neck.

"I'm sorry for the unexpected meeting but after hearing about your article something had to be done. How are you feeling by the way? I heard about the incidents yesterday." All Might said.

"I'm... fine. A little conflicted." Fuse admitted.

"Sorry I wasn't more straight forward about what I knew but All Might can explain better than I can." Midoriya said.

"I understand this may be moving a bit quickly but I would like to read this article if I may." All Might requested.

Fuse was silent for a few moments before hesitantly pulling out his laptop and turning it on. After entering his password Fuse pulled up the article he had written setting the laptop onto the table. As All Might sat down and began reading Fuse walked to the window looking out over the ground below. He looked across the horizon gathering his thoughts. As All Might finished reading Fuse sighed staring out the window.

"Young man... this is an interesting theory you've come up with." All Might said standing up as Midoriya looked towards him.

"I suppose this is the part where I say thank you but I feel there's more to it than that." Fuse said still looking outside.

"Yes... there is. I would ask that you not upload this but I know you would want to know why." All Might began.

"Is it because I'm right? That's what I'm thinking anyway." Fuse said turning around to face the retired pro hero.

"And based on the fact Midoriya is still here and seems to know more than he's letting on he is somehow involved." Fuse stated looking at the pair.

All Might and Midoriya were silent as each contemplated what to say next. The three stood in silence for few minutes until Fuse sighed breaking the hush that had fallen over them.

"Look... I don't know what's going on with you and Midoriya although I have a pretty good idea based on your request for me to not post my article." Fuse said.

"What would it take?" Midoriya asked.

"To be honest I don't mind if the article isn't uploaded and I really don't have any remorse if it were deleted. I just want one thing... something I need to know. In exchange I'll delete the article." Fuse said looking directly at All Might.

"What do you want?" All Might asked grimacing.

"Can quirks be transferred from person to person." Fuse asked quietly looking at the ground. His stomach was tied in knots as he waited for an answer. The article meant nothing to him at that moment. In this instant all he wanted was to know if a quirk could be... given...

"Normally... no. People are born with or without a quirk and it remains that way. In very rare cases it... it's possible for a quirk to be passed on from one person to another." All Might admitted.

Fuse sighed as he felt his confusion increase. He had gotten an answer but did it matter?

"I want to say I'm satisfied but... I'm not. But a deal is a deal." Fuse said grabbing his laptop and watching as he deleted the article sighing softly.

"Thank you..." Midoriya said clenching his fist.

"I should explain enough to satisfy you." All Might started feeling an odd debt to the young man.

"Don't." Fuse interrupted putting the laptop away and putting the bag on.

"Wait Fuse." Midoriya exclaimed.

"Look... it's not like I'm holding this against either of you. I just don't want to know what's going between the two of you. After getting an answer to my question I just fulfilled my part of the deal. Nothing more than that and let's keep it that way. I don't need to be pulled into whatever hero related escapade this is. Neither of you owe me anything. I appreciate the offer All Might but I'd rather go now if that's ok." Fuse said keeping his back to them as he waited at the door.

"If that's how you feel I won't argue... I thank you for this Fuse Mida." All Might said looking at Midoriya who stood silently watching Fuse exit the room. As they heard his footsteps disappear down the hall they both let out sighs of relief. The article was gone and Fuse didn't seem interested in One For All. Fuse on the other hand was growling to himself as he continued through U.A. He felt lost as more questions filled his mind. He had hoped to put this to rest but now he wanted more. He knew quirks could be transferred and figured Midoriya had been given All Might's. He wondered if quirks could be taken as well as given.

 _Maybe I can be something else... if quirks can change wielders maybe I can be... no. This isn't you Fuse... you don't dream of being a hero. You never needed a quirk before so why would you want one now? To do what fit in? To be normal? Be someone you aren't? You never needed a quirk so why try for one now_? He thought to himself in rage as he made his way through the main doors of U.A. heading for the main gate at the campus entrance.

B _ecause you want to know... what would you do with it._ The words flashed in his mind echoing the voice from his dream. Fuse sighed looking up towards the sky.

"Maybe I do..." Fuse admitted to himself as his fists clenched causing his nails to dig into his skin. As he kept walking the words hung in his mind. What would he do if he had a quirk?

 **(*Author's note.)**

Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry if it seems lack luster. I was having a lot of trouble figuring out how to handle some of the events but eventually it came around. This chapter dealt with wrapping up Fuse's article which ended in its deletion. Although it is gone what All Might had to say only sufficed to add to Fuse's confusion as he tries to figure out what exactly he wants to gain from this. And this chapter we formally introduced Jackal, the bored trouble maker. What does he have planned? Anyway feel free to review or just leave your thoughts.

 ***(End of author's note.)**


	6. In the past or moving Forward?

**(*Author's Note.)**

 **Obvious disclaimer but I do not own or claim to own anything involving My Hero Academia.**

 **(*End of author's note.)**

Fuse walked down the busy intersection glancing at various shops and people. He passed by some pro heroes signing autographs, couples shopping, and wandering people. The more he looked around the more infuriated he got.

 _I'd ask what's got you so wound up but... considering I'm in your head I already know._ The voice in his mind stated.

 _And I'd ask you to get out but you won't leave... I also don't know when you showed up._ Fuse thought.

 _I've been here for some time... but you buried me away._ The voice answered.

 _I don't remember you._ Fuse thought as his destination came into view. He was heading to Takoba (also known as Dagobah) Municipal Beach Park, he had learned about the area when he attended the entrance exam. From what he had learned it was filled with pollution and junk until a few months ago. He had been coming here whenever he was able ever since he got accepted to U.A.

 _You will._ The voice said fading.

 _I... might want to see a doctor... or a psychiatrist... well both are doctors but..._ Fuse mused the idea around in his head as he stepped onto the sand. The breeze coming in from the ocean was enjoyable as Fuse watched the horizon. He sighed sitting down on one of the few benches lining the beach. He pulled out his phone scrolling through the various news headlines, while most of them where updates on hero activates or rankings there was one article that caught his eye. Gazing at the screen the familiar face of Jackal. The article explained that he had escaped from police custody and advised anyone who had seen him to report the sighting to the authorities. His real name was currently known but he was being referred to as Jackal. His quirk was unknown but the police assumed it had to be some sort of matter manipulation due to the nature of his escape.

"I'd hope I don't see you again but something tells me I won't be so fortunate..." Fuse said to himself as he watched the water roll onto the beach then retreat back into the sea. The water kept coming and retreating... wave after wave. It was intriguing to Fuse, seeing the water return each time it was pulled back. It never ceased it's approach no matter how many times it was forced away. It was something to be admired as Fuse smiled finally relaxing for once. It had been a very stressful month for Fuse. Moving into the dorms, the mall incident, the All Might theory, and the encounter with Jackal each bringing their own worry to Fuse's mind. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I'd hope to find you here." The familiar voice of Rio called out. As she made her way toward Fuse he stood up.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Fuse asked surprised.

"Lucky guess." She answered, She was carrying a red duffle bag and set it by the bench as she gave him a hug.

"What's with the sudden affection?"

"I figured you could use it after everything that's happened."

"Well... yeah... thanks." Fuse said as a faint red formed in his cheeks.

"Anyway, guess what?" Rio asked excitedly.

"What?" Fuse asked.

Rio reached into her bag pulling out a white envelope with a U.A. seal on the front. It had been opened as Rio grinned happily. Fuse figured he knew what it was as Rio exclaimed happily. "I got accepted into the hero course! My transfer is finalized and I start when we resume classes!"

"Awesome! I'm really happy for you. What class are you in?" Fuse asked excitedly.

"1-A! With Mina, Jiro, and everyone." She answered smiling happily.

"That's awesome you already know some people in the class. It'll make the switch easier."

"I agree. Now... I'm also here for your lessons." Rio said suddenly said getting serious.

"Lessons?" Fuse asked confused.

"After the mall...incident I figured we could do some fighting lessons." She said looking towards him.

Fuse was silent as he contemplated his response.

 _If I agree then I might be able to defend myself... on the other hand what if it's all for nothing?_

"You can think about it however long you want but I hope you can multi task." Rio said as something struck Fuse across the jaw.

Fuse stumbled back looking up and realizing that she had punched him. She was standing across from him in an offensive battle stance. The blow on his jaw still stung as he shouted "What the hell Rio?" She moved forward delivering a blow to the opposite side following it up with a strike to the gut dropping him to his knees. His hands hit the sand as he caught his breath. He stayed on the ground collecting himself as he stood Rio looked at him with a serious face. "You could have died... do you really want that?" She asked as he stood across from her. "No... but what can I do against you?" He asked looking at her.

She smiled looking at him taking a stance once more. "Let's find out."

"...Fine... What have I got to lose?" Fuse sighed taking a defensive stance.

Rio charged at him quickly throwing a right hook that he quickly blocked before feeling her knee drive into his stomach pushing him backwards. As he tried to recover a punch to his chest sent him onto his back, knocking the wind out of him. As he lay on his back catching his breath he looked to the sky... _This is going to be a long day..._ He thought to himself getting back up.

The minutes turned to hours as Fuse continued getting knocked to the ground, each time getting back up. The waves rode up the beach as the day ran on. Each time Fuse fell down he stood back up once more akin to the waves that kept coming. As the moon began to shine on the two Fuse stood in the moonlight. His body was bruised from Rio's relentless assaults. His shirt had specs of blood from his nose and lips. Rio hadn't used her quirk since they were off school grounds but Fuse could see the difference in strength, even without a quirk he was no match for her. His though process was interrupted by Rio.

"Let's call it here. It's getting late and you look like hell." As she relaxed and looked at Fuse it was obvious, she had barely broken a sweat.

"One... more round?" Fuse asked through gritted teeth.

"If you want." Rio said taking a stance.

Fuse smiled standing across from her. They were silent as the waves crashed into the beach then slowly retreated. One... two... three... four... five... six... the waves continued as the two faced off. The beach was silent as Fuse made the first move running at Rio readying a left hook which was quickly blocked. As she raised her guard blocking the blow, she noticed his right fist making contact with her stomach. She stepped back quickly trying to get some distance as Fuse moved forward. He swung again at her smashing into her jaw as she recoiled blocking the next swing and grabbing his arm. As she pulled him closer, he stepped into her ramming her with his shoulder. She began to fall but pulled him with her as she hit the sand. Fuse came down on top of her only to be kicked off. As Rio stood she launched a swift kick towards his chest. Fuse climbed to his feet in time to block the kick and regain his balance. As he got to his feet, battered and bruised across from her he noticed she had finally gotten serious. He charged her again as Rio matched his assualt. She slammed a fist into his jaw as he hit her stomach. Rio took the blow grunting as Fuse fell to his back laying in the sand. The beach was quiet once more as Rio helped him up. The two shared a smile as Fuse limped to the bench getting a breath while Rio grabbed her duffle.

"How'd I do?" Fuse asked cleaning himself up.

"Better." Rio answered referencing their last sparing match.

With that the two laughed walking back to U.A exchanging ideas how Fuse could improve. An odd feeling welling up in Fuse, one he had never really known...

 **-Meanwhile-**

Another night began to start as Toshinori looked out the window. He was sitting across from Nezu as the two discussed the results of Fuse's theory. Nezu had asked to hear how the talk with Mida had gone and Toshinori had been busy most of the day. As they sat across from each other the two friends seemed to finally be relaxing after a long day.

"Well I'm glad Fuse was so cooperative. This could have turned out a lot worse if he wasn't." Said in his usual cheerful demeanor.

All Might simply nodded before looking out the window. He took a drink of the water in front of him before speaking. "I'm glad it went as smoothly as it did but something feels off about it... I feel like I'm missing something." He admitted.

"And what could that be?" Nezu asked curiously.

"I'm not sure... Could you pull up his file?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Nezu said as he typed the name into his computer. After a few seconds a webpage displayed on his screen and he printed a copy of the file, handing it to Toshinori. The document was a copy of Fuse's student file containing all information the school had on him. It was very well documented and included police records, full medical history, previous schools, date of birth, and pretty much whatever else might need to be included.

"Fuse R. Mida. Born in Shibukawa and lived there until he moved to Tokyo with his parents. He lived in Tokyo five years before moving to Mustafa where he currently resides when not in school. His birthday is the 8th of August, height is 6'0 ft. (182.88cm), blood type O Negative, quirk is... quirkless?" All Might asked. "I didn't realize he was quirkless." All Might explained.

"I guessed that was where his interest in your quirk came from. If he found out about a quirk that could transfer from person to person it would hold his attention." Nezu admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me that he was quirkless?" Toshinori asked.

"I didn't think it was important. Also, you never asked." Nezu said drinking from his cup of tea.

"I... guess you're right..." Toshinori admitted. Even if he knew Fuse was quirkless it wouldn't change what he would have done.

"There is something you should know." Nezu said opening a drawer in his desk and pulling out what looked like a police file.

"What's this?" All Might asked taking the file.

"In Fuse's file you'll see he was held in police custody for forty-six hours six years ago. I know you are going to ask about it and this is the file from that event. I should warn you it's not a happy one." Nezu said getting serious.

All Might was silent as his eyes wandered over the file cover. It was black with a date, case file, and victim(s) name: Kayumi & Eric Mida. "These are his parents." All Might said causing Nezu to nod as Toshinori opened the file. The first thing he saw were pictures from the scene, a burned-up house, yard, and garage. In the drive way were visible pools of blood and two bodies. One way a woman who appeared to be in her earlier thirties and a man of equal age beside her. The woman had white hair and appeared to around five and a half feet tall. Her face was soft, comforting and appeared to be filled with life before she was killed. The man had a smooth, sharp face and was around six feet. He was American with red hair, his body was beside his wife's with his hand on a large wound in her chest. All Might was silent causing Nezu to speak up.

"They were murdered in Tokyo a few years ago. From what police gathered it appeared to just be a random act of violence. They found no motive for the attack. After police arrived on scene, they took Fuse to a nearby station and tried to figure out what to do with him which is why he was held for so long. Endeavor managed to apprehend the killer in a nearby are and he was the first one on scene. From what I've heard he wasn't very comforting." Nezu explained as All Might read over the file.

"I had no idea." Toshinori said as he set the file down. His face was mixture of anger and sadness.

"Neither did I. When you came to talk to me about him, I did a little more digging and requested a copy of the file." Nezu said as his face matched All Might's.

"He doesn't show any signs of being upset." All Might mentioned.

"They usually don't. It's easy to miss the signs so I'm going to speak with him about it. I didn't find anything in his files about getting counseling so he might be holding something inside we don't know about." Nezu countered.

"That seems like a good idea."

"We'll see... if there's any way I can help let me know. I'm going to take my leave." All Might said as he stood up.

"It is getting late..." Nezu commented looking out the window as All Might nodded. Nezu continued. "He didn't try to get into the hero course..."

"I'm aware." All Might asked raising an eye brow.

"Given his quirkless nature and his encounter with endeavor its possible he isn't fond of them." Nezu said.

"I think I know where this is going." Toshinori said sighing.

"It's not unrealistic to think he might not want the former top hero involved. Maybe you should leave him alone for the time being." Nezu suggested.

"Maybe..." All Might said leaving and shutting the door behind him.

The morning was as eventful as ever for Fuse as he got up and went through his morning routine. He had decided to go running with Rio once more and followed her to the gym where Cementoss was in charge. As Fuse walked through the door's with Rio Cementoss called them over.

"Nezu wanted to see you when you get the chance." He said looking to Fuse.

"Is he in trouble?" Rio asked concerned.

"No nothing like that. It was question about his medical history if I remember correctly." Cementoss said trying to put Rio at ease.

"Fun... I guess I'll head up there now." Fuse said grabbing his bag.

"Don't think this means you get out of sparing." Rio called after him as he turned to leave.

"With you? Never." Fuse said heading out the door. As he walked down the path to U.A.'s main doors he saw he familiar golden hair of the former pro hero all might. He was standing just outside the main entrance talking to Aizawa. As Fuse neared the door All Might looked over seeing him coming and waved to the boy who nodded in return. Aizawa glanced over notching Fuse, at first glance he seemed the same but there was a slight limp in his step. There were a few other marks on him that Aizawa noticed as he drew closer. Fuse had a few cuts on his arms, a couple of bruises in various spots, and few marks on his chin. As he got to the steps All Might noticed the marks.

"Are you all right young Mida?" He asked Fuse.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Fuse asked confused.

"The marks on your arms and face." Aizawa said bluntly.

"Oh... no it's not anything major. I pushed myself a little too much yesterday that's all." Fuse said reassuringly.

"You can tell us if something else is wrong." All Might said putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Like I said its nothing." Fuse said shrugging him off.

"What were you doing yesterday that caused these marks?" Aizawa asked.

"Training... I'm tired of being weak." Fuse said shrugging. "I have to go though. Principle Nezu wanted to see me." Fuse continued heading through the doors. All Might and Aizawa gave each other a look before continuing with their previous discussion. As he walked up the steps to Nezu's office he wondered why Nezu had wanted to see him anyway. He hadn't done anything of note as far as he was aware. And medical history should have been covered when he enrolled... As reached the correct floor he made his way to Nezu's office. Once he got there he saw Nezu talking with Midnight, both of whom noticed his arrival.

"Speaking of students here's who I was waiting on." Nezu said giving Fuse a wave which he returned.

"Cementoss said you wanted to see me sir." Fuse said as he got closer.

"Yes, I just had a few questions. It shouldn't take too long."

"Well I guess I'll see you later Nezu. I've got papers to grade still." Midnight admitted as she took her leave.

"What questions did you have?" Fuse asked.

"Let's step into my office." Nezu said opening the door and heading inside. Fuse followed sitting in a chair opposite Nezu's desk.

"To start with I have a personal question." Nezu admitted.

"Ok?" Fuse asked a little confused.

"Why did you apply to U.A.?

"Because I didn't want to be in the hero course? I just think U.A. had more to offer. Even if it's not the hero course U.A.'s name carries a lot of weight and it looks good on my record if I graduate with high marks." Fuse answered.

"That's a good reason. Being surrounded by all of the pro's aren't bothering you?" Nezu asked.

"Is there a reason I should be?" Fuse asked.

"Not really but it was a question I had to ask. I read your file Fuse."

"Anything interesting?" Fuse joked.

"Your full file Fuse... all of it. Including this part of it." Nezu said pulling out the black folder setting on the desk. Fuse was silent as he looked at the familiar folder. He had a copy of it himself in his closet at U.A. They room was silent for a couple of seconds as Fuse stared at the folder.

"How... did you find this?" Fuse asked.

"I asked for a copy after noticing the incident on you record. I'm not going to force anything out of you." Nezu said.

Fuse sighed looking at him. "What did you want to ask?"

"Even though it's been some time are you doing ok? Would you like to speak with someone?"

"I... appreciate the concern Nezu... But it's been six years. If I needed any help dealing with this it would have been useful then. I'm fine, I don't think about it too often and it hasn't had any major effects on me." Fuse said crossing his arms.

"I understand that it's been some time since, however I also understand that just because something is in that past doesn't mean it can't hurt you." Nezu said with sympathy in his voice.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do but I assure you I'm fine." Fuse said as a familiar voice chimed in.

 _No, you aren't. We both know there is something bothering you. Something you need help with._ The voice in his head stated.

 _I'm fine and you can't convince me otherwise. Now either get out of my head or explain yourself._ Fuse thought tuning Nezu out. After a few seconds of silence Nezu spoke up.

"Fuse? Are still there?" He joked.

"What? Oh yeah sorry something crossed my mind unexpectedly that's all." Fuse replied.

"I understand this may be difficult for you. To accept help after none was ever given. Just know if you change your mind the offer is still open to you." Nezu offered.

"And I appreciate it. I'll keep it under consideration but for now I'm fine."

"Ok then. If you don't have anything for me then I believe we are done." Nezu said relaxing in his chair.

"I think so." Fuse said standing up. As he made his way to the door he turned around. "Actually, I have one question."

"Go ahead."

"Why was I accepted to U.A. even though I'm quirkless?" Fuse asked.

"You were accepted because you passed the exams. Your lack in the physical test was overshadowed by your high marks. Having a quirk doesn't matter on acceptance to U.A." Nezu explained.

"I just figured I'd ask... it's been bothering me." Fuse admitted as he left. As he mulled over what Nezu had said he wandered back to the gym. As he entered the sound of combat snapped him back to reality. Looking towards the source he saw Rio firing off one of her attacks and its target. Standing across from her was the manly pro hero in training Eijiro Kirishima. His arms covered his face acting as shield due to his hardening quirk. As the blast hit creating a small cloud of smoke. Looking over to the side he saw a small gathering of people. Cementoss had left and been replaced by Aizawa. Standing beside him were a few members of class 1-A including Mina, Kaminari, Tokoyami, Jiro, and Tenya. Standing with was the familiar figure of All Might. As Fuse neared Mina waved him over greeting him.

"Hey!" She said excitedly.

"Hello Mina and... everyone." Fuse said. _I forgot their names... shit..._ He thought afterward. They each greeted him before turning back to the fight.

"So... what did I miss?" Fuse asked as Kirishima dodged another blast.

"Some of us decided to go to the gym and when we saw Rio here, she asked if anyone wanted to go a few rounds." Jiro explained.

"We agreed. It's helpful to our training as pro heroes and keeps us from falling behind." Tenya added.

"Oh ok. That makes sense." Fuse said. _What is he doing with his hands?_ Fuse though in his head as Tenya's arms moved in odd patterns as he spoke. As Fuse looked back he saw the Kirishima had closed the gap between himself and Rio. He was starting to return Rio's attacks with some of his own. Rio swung with a right cross which Kirishima blocked using his quirk then swung with a left. The fist connected with Rio's shoulder and she fired back with a knee to Kirishma's stomach. The blow surprised Kirishima causing him to lose concentration as Rio brought a quick right to his jaw making him stumble back.

"I wouldn't recommend holding back. Because I won't." She said smiling at him.

"I would never, it would be unmanly to treat you different than any other opponent!" He yelled back charging in. After the sports festival and Bakugo's battle with Uraraka KIrishima realized that every opponent should be taken seriously.

Rio grinned as he charged at her. This was everything she had wanted, an opportunity to prove that she could stand in the same ring as class 1-A. She stepped to the side as Kirishima got closer, she opened her hand and closed her eyes listening... Once she heard Kirishima's thoughts she fired the blast from her hand. It was gold with a fiery red intensity and headed for Kirishima. As it neared Kirishima activated his quirk blocking it by crossing his arms. As he continued his charge through the smoke Rio slammed into him from the side. He lost his balance landing on the ground before quickly recovering. As Rio leapt in bringing her leg down Kirishima raised his arms but before he could use his quirk Rio had broken through the block. She kept up a relentless assault bringing blow after blow to Kirishima. She started pushing him back with each hit.

"She isn't lacking in confidence." All Might said.

"She is not without potential." Aizawa admitted.

"She's been training daily. It's no wonder she can hold her own here but I don't think she can stand toe to toe with you guys yet." Fuse added drawing a few odd looks.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked.

"She's totally on the same level as Kirishima." Kaminari added

"Watch, you can see that Kirishima is much more used to actual combat. Rio is good but usually her sparing is either by herself or one of Ectoplasm's clones. Kirishima has fought more serious opponents such as the league of villains and Bakugo. I'm not saying she isn't as strong. I'm saying she isn't as experienced." Fuse explained.

 _This kid. It's one thing to notice the subtle differences between the two, however it's a completely different thing to see it with as little experience yourself._ Aizawa thought as he turned his gaze back to the fight.

The fight was still raging on as Rio kept up her assault. Kirishima brought arms up to guard using his quirk to reinforce it. As Rio's fist slammed into the block Kirishima shoved forward pushing her arm back before dropping the guard. As his guard fell he launched a quick right punch to Rio's jaw. As she readied a counter Kirishima launched another swing using his left. Rio tried to block but her previous assault had left her winded as Kirishima started an assault of his own. Rio made a blind left jab which missed Kirishima as he threw another left punch knocking Rio to the ground. She lay on the ground trying to catch her breath. After a few moments she sat up looking to Kirishima.

"I guess I have a little left to learn." She admitted smiling as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You were awesome and I thought you had me a few times." Kirishima said extending a hand.

"Well I'll have plenty of time to learn since I'm coming to class 1-A." Rio said taking it and standing up. She received a few claps from the class and Fuse.

"Congrats by the way. It'll be awesome to see what you can do." Kirishima said as the two walked back.

"Good job both of you." All Might said to the two as they sat down catching their breath. They nodded in response.

"Who's next?" Aizawa asked as the group discussed.

"How about you Iida?" Mina suggested.

"It would be good to practice in semi confined spaces. Sure, I'll go. Who wants to practice with me?" He asked stepping forward.

"Yeah who wants to take a shot at the class rep?" Kaminari asked jokingly.

"How about Fuse?" Rio said from the bench much to the surprise of Aizawa, All Might, and Fuse himself.

"Sure, we could see what you can do for once." Mina announced excitedly.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Fuse said.

"I kind of agree with Fuse." Kirishima said.

"Come on Fuse it's just a friendly sparing match, it can't be any worse than the ones you have with me." Rio countered.

"Yeah come on man you hold out on us." Kaminari said.

"I must admit I am curious of your ability." Tokoyami confided.

"Yeah but..." Fuse trailed off as Rio looked at him.

"You've got to set a bench mark somewhere. And Iida is a great opponent. You'll be fine." Rio said.

Fuse sighed looking around the room, locking eyes with Kirishima who gave him a sympathetic thumbs up before speaking. "Fine... but don't complain to me if this is horribly one sided." Fuse said stepping forward.

"I'm looking forward to this. Thank you for facing me." Iida said to Fuse as they walked over.

"Didn't really have many options." Fuse admitted standing opposite from him.

"Come on Fuse let's see what you've got." Kirishima yelled out.

"It's just some more sparring!" Rio encouraged as Fuse looked over.

"Come on class rep!" Mina added.

"This... this is not what I expected to do today." Fuse sighed to himself as he took his usual defensive stance.

 _This will either be surprising or one sided. Iida has combat experience and his judgment has been steadily increasing. Fuse however is an unknown, other than the fact that he is quirkless_ _there isn't much to him besides his sparing with Rio. Either way I hope this is over soon... I want to nap._ Aizawa thought to himself as the two students waited for permission to begin.

Meanwhile beside him All Might was having his own thoughts. _I let quirks decide if someone could be a hero but young Midoriya_ _proved me wrong. Perhaps this boy will also show me something surprising. I wish him luck but as an educator I can't take sides..._ He thought to himself as Aizawa looked towards the two.

"Begin."

 **(*Author's Note.)**

 **Hello everyone. I apologize that it took so long for this chapter come out but I had a few family issues as well as an unexpected move that got in the way. However now I'm back and hope to continue this little journey of Fuse Mida as long as someone continues to read it. In this chapter we learn a bit more about Fuse's past, Rio begins the training of Fuse, and All Might starts to develop more of an interest in young Mida, and we see where Rio stands against one of her new classmates. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. Feel free to leave a review/comment and I hope to see you guys on the next chapter of Gray Line.**

 **(*End of author's note.)**


	7. Perhaps this is closure

**(*Author's note.)**

 **Obvious disclaimer but I do not own or claim to own anything involving** **My** **Hero Academia**

 **(*End of author's note.)**

As Fuse stood across from Iida he tried to recall what he knew.

 _If I remember correctly, Iida is a speed type. His quirk... I can't remember exactly what it was. Something that increases his mobility. If I can slow him, I may have a chance. I just need to..._

However, as Fuse tried to come with a plan Iida rushed forward with a sudden burst of speed catching Fuse off guard. As Fuse snapped back into reality a swift kick from Iida caught him in the jaw. As the kick connected Fuse was knocked to the ground, as he hit the ground he rolled quickly getting back on his feet. Iida moved again meeting Fuse as he climbed to his feet. Iida aimed a swift kick which Fuse managed to stumble out of the way off.

 _He's too fast. I can't get any idea how to counter if I can't think fast enough._ Fuse thought as Iida brought forth another high-speed kick. Fuse brought up a quick guard to block the kick which Iida easily broke through. With Fuse's guard broken Iida swung a quick right. As Iida's fist neared Fuse stepped back causing the attack to miss him, passing in front of his face.

 _His swings are slow when compared to his kicks. Are they not both boosted?_ Fuse thought to himself as he stepped forward bringing a quick uppercut to Iida's jaw. The speed hero countered with a swift kick to Fuse's side. As the blow struck, Fuse grimaced in pain and swung a left jab. As Fuse made contact he attempted to leap back to gain some distance. Iida rubbed the side of his jaw where Fuse made contact while the small crowd looked on.

"It easy to see Iida has the advantage." Rio mentioned.

"You and Fuse are to alike." Denki sighed jokingly.

"How could you tell whose wining this early?" Jiro asked.

"Pay attention to Fuse's movements." Rio stated pointing at Fuse. As they looked over Fuse rushed toward Iida trying to capitalize on the brief disruption he made in Iida's offence. As Fuse neared Iida raised a quick guard stepping backwards. As Fuse's strike missed Iida launched forward bringing a knee to his gut. The attack hit with a resounding crack. A crack the group of on lookers wouldn't hear over the sound of Iida's engine. Fuse felt the blow as his breath shortened, he wouldn't realize it now but the blow had cracked open his ribcage on the right side of his body. This resulted in a case of pneumothorax. What this meant was his cracked rib punctured his lung causing it to collapse. Fuse realized that he was having trouble breathing as Iida continued attacking. Fuse's vision began to blur as he stepped back, blood running down his lip as he grit his teeth.

 _I can't... keep up. Hard...to breathe... I'm losing already? No. I can't... I can't lose so easily; no_ _I won't lose like this!_ Fuse's mind raced as he kept getting pushed back. He closed his eye as a swing from Iida connected to his jaw. As blood began to run down his lip Fuse let out a bellowing roar slamming his foot down and pushing off the ground. He lunged forward at the unsuspecting Iida grabbing his shoulders as he pushed forward knocking him to his back. As Iida hit the ground Fuse rolled over him getting on his feet. Blood from his mouth dripped on to the ground as Iida began climbing to his feet. Fuse rushed forward as Iida raised a guard.

 _ **This is it! I am here and you will acknowledge me!**_

Fuse yelled in his mind as he raised his fist swinging at Iida. As the punch moved forward Fuse felt a weight lifting off his shoulder. His body felt like it would float away and his anger burned brightly before fizzing out. A slow burning sensation filled him as his eyes grew heavy. His vision turned white; Iida faded away along with the gym and all those inside...

There was silence as a resounding thud echoed through the room. Fuse had collapsed onto his knee's arms at his side as his body slumped over, falling to the stone floor.

"Is... is he ok?" Mina asked as Aizawa rushed over to him, checking his wounds.

"His breathing is shallow, get Recovery Girl." Aizawa said as he noticed the dark red stain getting larger under his shirt. Grabbing the knife at his back he quickly cut the article of clothing off, there was an open wound on the right side of Fuse's body. It was bleeding slowly as Aizawa began administering first aid.

"She's on her way." Toshinori stated putting his phone away and going to Aizawa's side. "Is there anything I can help with?" He asked looking at the boy.

"Hold this here and keep pressure on it." Aizawa instructed cutting off a piece of his bindings as the students stepped closer. "Stay back, we need space over here." He ordered.

"Is he ok?" Rio asked, panic in her voice. Aizawa returned his gaze to the boy proceeding with first aid.

Iida looked on mortified at the scene in front of him. The students watched for what felt like eternity until Recovery Girl arrived using her quirk. "It's not going to be enough; we need to get him to a hospital." Recovery Girl ordered causing some of the students to panic. As she began taking over Fuse's first aid Aizawa contacted the emergency services and informed Nezu to authorize them through the gate.

Aizawa escorted the students outside. "Go to classroom 1-A and await me there." Aizawa instructed heading back inside as the students stood in place, unsure how react.

"I hope he is ok." Mina sighed following her class mates. Iida stood like a statue until Kirishima pulled him with the group.

"What did I do?" Iida asked.

"It's not your fault. You didn't mean for this to happen." Kirishima responded.

"But it was my fault, as class rep I should be more diligent."

"Enough, worry will do nothing but sire trouble." Tokoyami stated.

"He's right, Fuse is better off in their hands than ours. Bedsides it's not like you intentionally caused this." Jiro chimed in.

Rio was silent as she moved with the other students. "He'll be ok..." She whispered to herself as they entered the main building.

"What happened to him?" Recovery Girl asked as Aizawa returned.

"Sparing that got out of control." Aizawa explained.

"It was an accident; we didn't even see it until he fell." All Might added.

"The ambulance should be here shortly. How is his condition?" Aizawa asked.

"He is stable however his ribcage is shattered in at least one spot. That's what caused the wound on his chest, it's also safe to assume it punctured his lung. That's only what is easy to see, there could be more damage I can't asses without x-rays, scans, and other tests." She sighed.

"He had to have felt it, why didn't he say anything?" Aizawa asked openly.

"Adrenaline could have masked the pain but not the shortness of breath. He had to notice something before pushing himself to this extent." Recovery Girl stated irritated.

"Something wrong?" Toshinori asked.

"He's like you. Putting himself in danger and not asking for help." She stated bluntly.

"It's not rational." Aizawa commented.

The trio were quiet as they awaited medical attention, Fuse lay on the ground his breath shallow. His mind began to drift and he awoke alone on a dark street. The smell of fire and burning debris flooded his nose. Around him was chaos, police running around along with emergency response teams. People were laying on the ground, some wounded while others were cowering. He looked to his left after hearing a loud crash. A man with burned skin had fallen from a nearby highway landing on and crushing a nearby car. As he pulled himself up Endeavor landed on the ground a few feet from him. They were both bloody and breathless standing opposite of each other. Fuse looked on from the sidelines as the sky lit up with a flash of light. Lightning cracked across the sky as rain began to fall.

"This... isn't real..." Fuse said to himself as he watched the event play out before him. Endeavor rushed forward, the flames on his body hissing as the rain fell into the fire. The man with burned skin thrusted a spear like arm at him which Endeavor grabbed, he pinned it down against the car's side as a small burst of flame shot form rolling up the man's torso. The man howled in a horrifying mixture of pain and ecstasy. The man bashed his head against Endeavor's burning his face in the process. Endeavor's grip loosened and the burned figure broke free, his bruised and singed skin bleeding heavily. Endeavor rushed forward swinging a heavy right hook as the rain's paced increased. Thunder roared as lightning crackled and the two traded blows. Both men starting to show heavy wear, Endeavor's trademark suit ripped as Fuse watched on. Then at as soon as it began it was over. One final yell as both charged each other, Endeavor's fist wrenching into Sito's stomach. He fell to his knees as blood pooled at his cheeks, he coughed spiting on to the ground, and his eyes closed and he was silent. Endeavor stood a fist raised in victory smiling to himself as police arrived. A crowded began to from applauding the pro hero and feeding his ego as police led the man away.

Fuse watched silently staring directly at the pro hero. The world around him slowly shifting to a soft white. He was stood across from the battled scared hero. The room was silent as Fuse stared at the image before him. Endeavor with a fist in the air and the defeated villain beneath him, an image of victory. Was this what he wanted? To be...adored, respected, needed...feared? What are the feelings coursing through him? He looked at the ground as his right hand turned to a fist. He looked down at it sighing to himself.

"What do I want?" He asked himself. The silent void gave no response. As he looked back at Endeavor the villain was gone and the pose had changed. The pro hero was now looking at him with crossed arms.

"You don't want to be like me." He said as the fire around his face died down until it dwindled away.

"Oh, finally deciding to speak to me?" Fuse retorted.

"The real Endeavor is an arrogant and full of himself asshole this is a fact however, he saves lives. He helps people who can't help themselves. This much you acknowledge Fuse Mida."

"That doesn't mean I can't be angry. He didn't help me! No one did and I lost everything I ever knew! Where were the heroes then?!" Fuse demanded.

"You fell through the cracks. You had people to support you but your anger pushed them away."

"Yeah I'm angry! I saw my family killed in front of me and what happened next? Do you know? Because I do, I always will! I woke up alone in a police station, I spent 3 years alone moving from one adoption center to another. A quirkless teen who's pissed at the world and hates heroes. I get sent to five different therapists who barley bothered to say hello to me. I spent 3 years alone... no one wanted to be friends with the useless cripple... no one wanted to help the helpless..." Fuse sighed looking at the ground.

"Feel better now?" The voice had changed. Looking up Fuse saw a familiar face. Looking back at him was a man aged about 40, he was American with red hair, and standing about 6ft tall. His face was soft yet had sharp features as his amber eyes stared at the young and angry child he left behind. The man put his hand on Fuse's shoulder pulling him into a hug before continuing.

"I know you suffered... and I'm sorry for that. But I also know just how strong you've gotten. You never let being quirkless bother you. You were always so happy and open with everyone. Now you're falling apart and you don't know why. You got into U.A... but why? Rio getting into class 1-A bothered you, why? You have the potential to do whatever you want Fuse. You need to set your eyes on what you want to be. For you and the people around you." The man said as the room began to fade and Fuse felt the man disappear in his grasp.

Fuse closed his eyes as he sighed softly.

"Perhaps they're right..." He said a loud. As he lay there in darkness a sharp pain began to burn in his chest as his eyes flashed open. Glancing around the room Fuse saw the familiar white walls of a hospital. His chest had a large white bandaging wrapping around his body. A few moments passed before he noticed Aizawa staring silently at him from a chair in the room. An awkward silence ensued until Fuse spoke up.

"Hi..." He said coughing slightly aggravating the wound on his chest causing him to grimace in pain.

"Fuck..." Fuse cursed clutching the wound.

"How are you feeling?" Aizawa asked.

"Fine... my chest feels like it's on fire though. What happened? And, where am I?" Fuse asked while examining the large bandage.

"In a hospital. That little match of yours fractured two ribs causing one to puncture your lung on the left side of your body." An elderly voice stated irately. Looking down Fuse noticed the small elderly woman at his bed side.

"Aren't the school nurse?" Fuse asked.

"Yes, which means when you got injured, I was summoned. Now that your condition is stable, I need to return to U.A." She retorted before leaving.

"...I think... That went as well as I expected." Fuse chuckled grimacing again. "Is there nothing in these bags?" He asked looking at the medical stand beside him.

"Your dosages are low due to your internal bleeding. With luck you'll be out in time for U.A to start back up. I'm here to give you these." The pro hero said handing him a few documents.

"What are they?"

"They're from Nezu, I didn't read them. I have to get going." Aizawa said heading to the door stopping and looking over his shoulder. "Rio asked me to apologize on her behalf. She believes it's her fault you're in here."

"Tell her it's fine. If I didn't want to fight I wouldn't of..." Fuse admitted looking at his hands.

"They should be able to visit you later today." Aizawa said turning.

"Hey sensei one more thing if you have a second?" Fuse requested.

"Go on." Aizawa said.

"Would you expel me?" Fuse asked.

"You've done nothing against school rules. The fight occurred during sparing under super vision of a teacher." Aizawa responded flatly.

"I don't mean for this... If I were in your class. I've heard people talking about you. They say you cut those with no potential. I never thought I'd have to speak with you so now that I am, I'd like to know. Based solely on what little you've seen." Fuse said quietly.

"... If you were in class 1-A you would be trying to become a hero. They are held to a higher standard than U.A.'s other students. Based solely on what I saw today... I would say your decisions are foolhardy and could lead to you becoming a liability in the hero world. That being said you are not without potential. You may be able to become a hero if that was the path you chose. I would not cut you from today's experience at the least." Aizawa acknowledged before leaving and shutting the door.

Fuse sat in silence looking down at the documents in his lap. Opening them he found a letter.

"To Fuse Mida,

In regards to your unfortunate injury I would like to apologize on behalf of Tenya Iida. The result of your match is something we try to avoid. I hope you find this letter as some comfort; I would have liked to visit you in person but I am currently trapped at my desk. Regardless in this envelope is an attached information consent form. Your school records are currently being requested to be viewed by an individual not affiliated with U.A. It is up to you whether or not you give consent. Further information is enclosed with the consent form. Please view it and sign weather you'll allow or deny the viewing. It shall be collected around noon tomorrow.

Kind regards,

Principle Nezu."

Fuse read the document allowed before looking in the envelope and withdrawing the consent form.

 _That's... actually rather nice of him. Now then however more pressing matters._ Fuse thought to himself opening the form.

 _Who would want to view my records?_ The form was white with U.A.'s stamp in the top right corner. Fuse looked at it and cleared his throat as he read aloud.

"It is within compliance with school policy that the viewing of a student's records must be approved by the school, the student's legal guardian(s), and the student. It is with this form that the student shall give or deny consent to the requested viewer. The student is also aware of the identity of the person(s) or institution requesting the records. This request was made by the..." Fuse stalled beginning to stammer out the name.

"The... the request was...was made by the E-Endeavor H-Hero Agency..." Fuse said rereading it multiple times. "Why? What does he want with my records? Why would he care? How would he even know who I am. Does he know who I am? This is crazy!" Fuse shouted to himself as his heart monitor began to increase rapidly. As he clutched the paper a nurse walked in.

"Mr. Mida are you alright? Your heart rate is elevated and rising." She asked looking at the young man sitting straight up looking pale.

"I'm fine..." Fuse said solemnly.

"You need to lay down while your injuries heal. Even with Recovery Girl's quirk your body needs to rest." She said walking over to him.

"Did you get some bad news?" She asked looking down at the papers.

"No. I didn't... I just... got them late. Do you have a pen?" Fuse asked sighing as he made his choice.

"Sure, here." She pulls one from her breast pocket handing it to him.

"Thanks." Fuse said as his hand shook. _If he wants to see my records he can go to hell. It's the only revenge I'll get so I'll make sure he doesn't get... what... he wants... What am I saying? I don't have any reason to say no. Not a real one anyway. He's never done anything wrong to me. If anything, he saved my life... Besides what's it going to hurt?_ Fuse thought to himself signing the papers and setting them on his bedside.

"No problem. Now, relax so you can heal." She said smiling before leaving the room.

"Right... healing... I should do that." He said yawning and closing his eyes.

 **(*Author's note.)**

 **I apologize for being so late. This chapter would have been up sooner but I was in the hospital and didn't have access to my computer.** **Also this one is a bit shorter than most but I felt the need to get something out. I apologize for that once more but I plan to hopefully make it up to you all in**

 **"C** **hapter 8: Ignition!"**

 **Other than that thanks for reading and see you next time.**

 **(*End of author's note.)**


	8. Ignition

**(*Author's note.)**

 **Obvious disclaimer but I do not own or claim to own anything involving My** **Hero Academia. Possible violence warning due to talk** **of blood and wounds.**

 **(*End of author's note.)**

 _A few days_ _later_ _in Rio's_ _dorm room._

It had been an exhausting day for Rio as she relaxed on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had been visiting Fuse fairly often after his sparing session with Iida. She still felt partially responsible even though Fuse had told her it wasn't. She sighed as she gazed at the white above her, she began to remember how her odd little friendship with Fuse had formed. Ever since she had got to U.A. she was constantly training. Before the dorm system was implemented Rio would run on the beach and head to a local gym. After however she began to run on U.A.'s campus and use the gym there. Every day without skipping a beat it would be get up, run, workout, shower, class, run, work out, shower, bed, and repeat every single day. Rio had been training for the sports festival as it was her second chance at the hero course. Rio applied to U.A.'s hero course and passed the exams to enter U.A., however she was four points away from making the cut to the hero course. Rio was placed in general education. She caught the attention of various staff members during her exam, the most surprising of which was Shota Aizawa. After Rio had begun her classes she was originally upset. Her first day in U.A. was a special occasion but only served to remind her of her failure. Upon receiving her results Rio lost the usual pep in her step and began to doubt herself. She hadn't known failure up to this point in her life. She had always succeeded until now and her world was different after. This was noticed in the days following as her grades went from high marks to barely passable. To put it bluntly she no longer cared. As she continued to attended classes she had started to ignore the world around her. Nothing held her interest as the first week ended and she found herself at the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. The sun was setting as waves lapped against the shore and the girl stared out over the water. Sighing to herself she glanced around the beach. She noticed the gray-haired boy sitting on a bench with his face glued to the screen of a laptop. _What kind of person goes to the beach to look at a laptop?_ Rio thought to herself as she stared at him oddly. The boy typed away completely oblivious to the world around him. As Rio shrugged turning her view back to the sea the boy glanced upward to see her staring off into the distance.

Fuse recognized this girl as Omura Rio, she was in his general education course. Fuse stood putting his laptop into his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. The sun was setting and Fuse had long overstayed his usual daylight venture. He stretched as he walked along the sand toward the city and glancing at the time on his phone.

"7:23pm" Fuse said to himself as he put his phone away walking past the girl. In truth he didn't know much about her. He knew she had been trying to enter the hero course but at U.A who wasn't? Fuse mussed over the thought of being a hero many times before despite his distaste for them. He thought what it would be like having someone to look up for people like himself. Sure, All Might was an impressive hero but how could a quirkless ever stand beside him? Or even gain the same recognition, do the same work, or be as good? They can't, but what if there was someone they could look up to? "A hero with no quirk? Even the idea seems wrong." Fuse said to himself sighing softly.

Rio was captivated as the waves moved forward and retreated back. Her mind wondering where she went wrong. Her body tingled as a new feeling rushed over her. She glanced back seeing the boy walking past, her quirk had triggered when he crossed her path. She closed her eyes focusing on the new sense overwhelming her. A timid mindset with a dimly lit center, like a dying fire hoping for something come fan the flames. Resistance building up over time and deafening a proud spirit.

" _A Hero with no quirk? Even the idea seems wrong."_

The quiet sentence caught Rio's attention and she turned, looking at the boy.

"Why does it seem wrong?" She asked confused. Fuse stopped and recoiled slightly.

"S-sorry... I was talking to myself." Fuse hastily explained.

"Ok. But why would a quirkless hero be wrong?" Rio asked curiously.

"Well it's just... heroes are these powerful symbols of justice that help everyone. It's hard to help anyone when you can't help yourself." Fuse explained rubbing the back of his head.

Rio looked at him briefly. "Just because someone is quirkless doesn't mean they can't fend for themselves." Rio stated. "They just have to do it differently; they would have to train harder. But that just makes it so much more worth it when they do." She continued as she smiled.

"Worth it?" Fuse asked.

"Think about it. If you don't have a quirk then it'd be harder to be a hero, near impossible. But if someone did it then it has to be because they want it. They gave it everything to make it that far and dedicated themselves to reach that level." She explained.

Fuse thought about it for a second. "Yeah... that makes sense. It would definitely be an amazing feat. Something incredible to see, and something that would prove that anyone can be a hero." Fuse said chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Rio asked.

"Well you looked so upset when you showed up here and now, you're saying all this. It's quite the turn around." Fuse admitted.

"Oh... yeah it's just... never mind." Rio said holding her arm and glancing down at the sand.

"It's just... what?" Fuse asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on. We just talked about quirkless heroes. I'm sure it can't be that bad." Fuse said smiling oddly.

 _He... doesn't do that often does he?_ Rio thought to herself. "It's just me... I didn't get into the hero course and I'm upset is all. Looking at it now I'm probably just making a big deal out of nothing." Rio admitted.

"Oh... well there's always the sports festival, right?" Fuse asked.

"The sports festival?" Rio repeated.

"Yeah, sometimes they move general education students to the hero course if they perform well." Fuse said. "I figured you knew that."

"I do... But I don't know if I'm ready for that." Rio addmited.

"You may want to look into it. It could be your last shot. But I got to go so it's been fun. See ya." Fuse said turning to leaving and waving.

"Ok, thanks and see you." Rio said waving back and smiling. "Hey wait, who are you?" She called out to him as he was walking off.

Fuse turned back to face her. "Fuse Mida, general studies class 1-E."

"Omura Rio." She replied as he began to walk away once more. Rio turned her attention back towards the water as the sky grew dark. _The sports festival... but what if I fail again? What if I don't do well enough. Then all that training will be for nothing all over again._ Rio sighed to herself as she thought about what to do next. She closed her eyes listening to the sounds around her. She took deep a few deep breaths. The encounter with Fuse had reignited her desire to be a hero and gave her a second chance. But could she use it? She opened her eyes staring out over the water. The sun had almost completely vanished as Rio checked her phone. "8:03... I better get going." Rio sighed putting her phone away as she left the seaside. The drive to be a hero fighting the fear of failure. The city streets seemed ghostly as Rio made her way down them. The street lights casting an uneasy glow as they illuminated the streets. Rio shivered slightly as the wind began to pick up. As she continued walking through the empty streets, she felt her quirk trigger. Her mind flooded with emotions that weren't hers, the rush of adrenaline, malicious intent, and fear. She stopped in her tracks looking around. To her right was a dark alley and looking down it she saw three men. One with a black hoodie, one wearing a red t-shirt, and one wearing a ripped up black jacket. They were crowded around a young man lying face down on the ground. The one with the black hoodie was holding a bag with a broken strap.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" The one in red asked as he slammed his foot into the side of the boy on the ground.

"If you'd just given up the bag we wouldn't need to go this far." Then one in the black jacket laughed.

"That's a nice laptop you've got here. It's probably worth something." The one in the hoodie added opening the bag. "What else do you got?" He asked with a snarl grabbing the boy's shirt and pulling him up. With the teen of the ground and on his knees the dim light illuminated the face of a young man. The boy's face had sharp gray eyes only a few tones darker than the strands of silver hair dangling in front of them. His expression showed no emotion but Rio could sense what were behind his eyes. He was vulnerable, alone, and afraid.

"N-nothing..." The boy replied. The boy's eyes went wind as a fist was slammed into his stomach.

"Now, now, now. I thought I told you to stop lying." The one in red chuckled as he slammed a fist into his stomach. The boy coughed and would have fallen over if not for the man holding him by his shirt collar. As the boy raised his head, he locked eyes with the girl standing at the alley's entrance. His mind thought of the only word that meant anything but his mouth remained silent. His eyes conveyed the same word, his trembling body, the terrified expression, and the voice in his head begged the same thing.

 _Help..._

The word flashed into Rio's mind as her body began to move. She rushed forward, her eyes glowing brightly. Without thinking she raised her arms and white bolts of energy shot forth from them. As the sound of footsteps rebounded through the alleyway the three thugs looked toward the source. The one holding Fuse tried to move as the blast hit his chest. He stumbled tripping over Fuse and landing on his back. The bag he was holding fell toward the ground only to be caught by Fuse who collapsed to his side clutching the bag. The second blast slammed into the man wearing a black jacket. As Rio got near the one in red put his hands together with his palms facing outward. A bolt of lightning shot out toward Rio. Rio kept rushing forward as she fired two more bursts of energy which collided with the bolt of lightning exploding into a puff of smoke. The man in red stepped back preparing another attack. Rio leapt into the air coming through the smoke and bringing her leg down toward the man. He looked up and tried to fire as Rio's leg came down on to his head sending him to the ground. He got up glaring at her.

"You shouldn't have got involved. Come on let's get her guys." The one in red said looking around. "Guys?" Looking around the other two were nowhere to be found. "Oh, whatever scared of a little girl? Fine I'll take care of this on my... own..." His voice trailed off as he looked at the sight before him. Rio stood opposite of him with two balls of energy in her hands. Her eyes fierce as she stood in front of the boy on the ground. She looked five feet taller as energy flowed around her.

"Tch, I-I'll remember this!" The guy in red shouted as he bolted off down the alley.

Rio stood at the ready as the man disappeared around a corner, Fuse rest against a wall holding his bag tightly. After a few moments had past Rio knelt down to the teen catching his breath on the ground.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Fuse looked up and saw her concerned face. She barely knew him yet she seemed genuinely worried about him.

"I'm... I'm fine... just a little shaken up." His grit his teeth as his body ached. He sighed as he struggled to his feet.

"Here let me help you." Rio said offering him her hand.

"I'm fine." Fuse said bitterly as he stood. He was leaning against the wall.

"Let me help. You're obviously in pain." Rio stated as she tried to aide him once more. "It's ok, I'm here to help." She said smiling softly at him. Fuse stood in silence as he looked at the girl who had just rescued him. She was smiling softly at him, it felt oddly reassuring. He sighed as he put the bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah... ok. Just for a few minutes..." Fuse said as Rio put his arm over her shoulder helping him off the wall and out the alley.

"See? Isn't this better?" Rio asked as Fuse sighed.

"Yes... thank you. You're Rio, right?" He asked as he limped down the street.

"Yes. Omura Rio from general education class 1-E." She said softly.

"General education?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Seems like you should be in the hero course." Fuse said shrugging.

"I... tried that... but it didn't work out." She sighed as she looked at the ground.

"What went wrong?" He asked.

"I failed the physical test." She admitted.

"Oh... I guess that it would be hard to fight robots with your quirk." Fuse admitted to a nodding Rio. "What about the sports festival?" He asked.

"We already talked about that." Rio said with a sullen expression.

"Why don't you try again at the sports festival? If you do well there, they'll move you to the hero course." Fuse said. Rio was silent before answering with a shaky voice.

"Yeah but... what if I fail again?" She asked him.

"Does it matter?" Fuse responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Does it matter if you fail?" Fuse replied.

"Obviously it matters!" Rio said.

"Why?" Fuse asked

"What do you mean why?" Rio asked as Fuse sighed shaking his head.

"Why does it matter if you fail?" Fuse asked.

"Because... because then I'll lose my chance at ever getting into the hero course." Rio stammered. The question had caught her off guard.

"And if you don't try at the sports festival when do you get another shot? Seems like the sports festival is your final chance." Fuse responded as they neared a medium sized house. It had a blue roof with a white exterior and seemed genuinely mundane except for the pitch-black fence with white tipped points at the top.

"N-no! If I fail at the sports festival... If I fail..." Rio trailed of as she thought it over. Was there another chance after the sports festival? Where? When? How? "This... this is my last chance..." Rio admitted as the color drained from her face.

"This is my stop, I live here." Fuse said as he stepped away from Rio leaning on the fence. As he turned to head into the yard, he glanced back at her. "I don't see why you're worrying about it so much." Fuse admitted sighing.

"Of course not. You have no idea how much this means to me." Rio said without looking up.

"No... I suppose I don't. But I do know one thing." Fuse responded.

"Yeah?" Rio asked with faux enthusiasm.

"You saved me. I didn't pay you; you had no reason to help me and yet you came to my aid. Isn't that something heroes do?" Fuse asked as he walked into his home leaving Rio to her thoughts.

Rio sighed looking down at her hands. _I didn't even realize I was moving. I just started running without thinking. I couldn't just let them do that to anyone. I didn't even think before running in there... I'm so confused._ Rio thought to herself as she made her way home.

"But I do know one thing. Fuse is right about the sports festival being my last chance, there's nothing after that. And I'm going to throw everything I have at it!" Rio said smiling as she clenched her fist. Each step filled with more energy than the last.

The memory faded as Rio snapped back to reality and glanced around her room. Rio smiled to herself as she looked back at the transfer papers on her desk. She sat up as she stretched. _If I didn't run down that alley would these be here?_ She wondered as she picked up the letter. _If Fuse wasn't such an ass, I'd probably still be acting miserable._ She laughed to herself as she got up. "He really isn't an ass though. He just acts like it." She said to herself. She had gone to visit him in the hospital. After he drilled it into her head that it wasn't her fault she felt better. They talked for awhile before some of class 1-A came by to visit. Fuse had to plain to Iida that It wasn't his fault either which took some convincing. After they had talked for a while the nurses made them leave so Fuse could rest. She sighed in relief that Fuse would be ok. She opened her eyes noticing a small black usb with a metal clasp that held a silver cover over the end of it. She looked at it turning it over and noticing a date on the back.

"Oh... I forgot I borrowed this from Fuse's room. I wonder what's on this thing anyway?" She said as she took it over to the computer on her desk. She wasn't a huge fan of computers and usually preferred her phone. She turned on the pc and logged on. As the home screen appeared Rio plugged in the small device. The computer took a minute to read the device before giving Rio a prompt. The system asked what she would like to do with device. As Rio clicked view a small pop up window opened. Rio looked at the 5 files that were listed. The first file was labeled "Incident report: Precinct 13 Tokyo", the second simply had Fuse's name on it, the third "Responding Hero's Report", the fourth had a name she didn't know on it: "Sito Bara" and the final one "Victim reports."

"Just what's on this thing? Victims? Police reports? And a responding hero? What are you into Fuse?" Rio asked out loud as she opened the hero report.

 **Name:** Enji Todoroki

 **Hero name:** Endeavor

 **Agency** : Endeavor hero agency

 **City:** Tokyo

 **Police assisted:** Precinct 13

 **Incident type:** Murder

 **Please describe the incident:**

At around 12:34 AM I was informed of a violent individual causing damage to personal property and attacking civilians. I was in Tokyo on business so I was contacted and headed for the scene. When I arrived at the previous location the individual was seen I heard screams coming from a few streets over. I ran that direction and descended into a small housing district. Upon landing I saw a large hole ripped into a building's side and a figure holding a woman by the throat. The figure had his arm logged in the woman's chest. He pulled the arm out revealing it be a large spear like shape. He tossed the woman through a window where she landed in the drive way of the home. Upon looking at the woman I noticed a man lying face down in the yard. It was dark outside but the light from my flames illuminated the large patch of bloodied grass beneath him. I believed he was dead at that point. As I returned my gaze to the figure, he charged at me lunging his spear arm at me. We procced to fight for approximately three minutes before the figure let out a devilish howl proclaiming there was a sound he needed to silence. I prepared to counter his next blow and was taken off guard when he ran back into the home. He entered by smashing down the front door causing a scatter of wood a dust to fill the air. When I could once again see the man, he was staring down at a child. I ran forward and pulled the man out, throwing him into the street. After which I resumed fighting the man until he fled. I chased him down and defeated him. That's when officers arrived and took him into custody. End of Report.

Rio reread the document before opening the next one. This time she opened the victims' folder.

 **Name of victim(s):** Eric and Kayumi Mida.

 **Age of victim(s):** Eric Mida: 32 Kayumi Mida: 34

 **Residence:** Tokyo.

 **Cause of death(s):** Blood loss due to being stabbed with a large spear like object.

 **Family:** One son (Fuse Mida) waiting on a conformation from the American immigration and the Japanese office of immigration to produce further records.

 **Case status:** Closed.

Rio sat silently reading the report over and over again. "I knew his parents weren't around but I didn't know they were murdered..." She said to herself. She closed the file looking at the others.

"I really shouldn't be looking at this..." She said softly. She eyed the screen before sighing and clicking on the file labeled: Fuse Mida. The file opened at the top she noticed the file had been updated recently. "Are these all up to date or just this one?" Rio asked.

 **Name:** Fuse Ryre (Rye-er) Mida

 **Gender:** Male

 **Date of Birth:** August 8th

 **Age:** 16 (As of enrollment)

 **Height:** 6'0 ft. (182.88cm)

 **Weight:** 160lbs (73 kg.)

 **Hair:** Silver, short standing up. (When younger it was a bright red with silver strands scattered throughout it.)

 **Eyes:** Gray. (Previously a ruby/crimson hybrid)

 **Blood Type:** O-

 **Occupation:** Enrolled in U.A. High school

 **Class:** 1-E

 **Brief summary:** Born into an upper middle-class family Fuse was born in Shibukawa. His father Dr. Eric Mida worked at the hospital Fuse was born in. His mother Kayumi Mida worked as a defense attorney. They moved to Tokyo after Eric was offered a job at a hospital in Tokyo when Fuse was 10. A few months later Fuse's parents were murdered. The case was closed quickly with the killer arrested nearby the scene. Fuse was moved into an adoption center in Nagoya until he was 11. When he was 11, he was moved to an agency in Osaka until he turned 13 at which time he was sent overseas to the United States and stayed there until he was sent back to Japan a few months before his 15th birthday. This third time he was sent to Saitama. He remained in Saitama until he was adopted 3 days after his15th birthday and moved to Musutafu. His current legal Guardian is Luna Aratross who lives in Musutafu (age: 23).

"Luna Aratross..." Rio said to herself. She shrugged shuttintg the pc down. "I don't want to read any more of this today. It's all so... depressing. I can see why Fuse is always annoyed now..." Rio stood up wandering out to the window and looking at the city over U.A.'s wall. "I wonder if he's ok..." Rio wondered to herself as her eyes closed and she enjoyed the cool breeze.

Fuse lay on his back as time slowly crawled by. He hated being in this bed. "I don't even have my laptop." He sighed to himself as his room door opened up. He looked over as a woman stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. He heard a long-exaggerated sigh before the woman spoke.

"Can't the nerd go a week without breaking something?" She asked taking a seat beside his bed. Fuse rolled his eyes as he looked at her.

"It's nice to see you as well Luna, how's the hero thing going?" Fuse said chuckling softly before holding his side. "Ow fuck it hurts to laugh." The woman sitting beside his bed laughs softly before putting on a stern tone.

"Watch your language." She said pointing at him.

"You would hit a guy in a hospital bed, would you? That's not very hero like "Black Aroura"." Fuse said laughing softly as he poked fun at Luna.

"I'll have you know that my hero name is very popular. And I'm getting noticed more often as well." Luna retorted.

Luna was 23 and Fuse's legal guardian ever since he turned 15. She was originally born in the United States where she met Fuse. She had been planning to move Japan for a while and was happy to bring Fuse back to his home country. They met when Luna was working for an internship at a pro hero's office in New York. Fuse was still a pissed of teen at the time but eventually Luna managed to win him over. She was 5'8 (177cm) and weighed about 130lbs (58kg) and was currently dressed in her hero costume. It was a black body suit that changed colors of the aroura depending on how she moved. Her face was covered with a black helm similar to a motorcycle helmet with a movable visor that could detach at will. It was accented with a similar fabric as the color changing aroura on the rest of her suit. She also had a medium sized black cape currently draped around her shoulders. Her quirk is called Troposphere and it allows her to change the temperature of objects at will she has such fine control that she can manipulate the very particles in the air. Due to this many people confuse her quirk as being element related. One of her favorite techniques is to change the temperature of the water molecules in front of her. This creates a shield of ice or a blinding steam/mist that obscures the vision of her opponents.

"Glad the hero thing is working out for you." Fuse said with faux enthusiasm. Luna sighed as she removed her helmet revealing her long cyan hair and soft yet intimidating face. She had White eyes and a smile that could warm hearts or terrify bad guys depending who you asked. She was tan and could usually be found outside when not working as a hero.

"I know you aren't a fan but it's a good job and I get to help people every day. You should see the faces people get whenI help them. It's amazing seeing the good I'm doing." Luna explained.

"If it makes you happy then go for it. Just don't expect me to be your lame side kick one day." Fuse said.

"The magnificent Fuse Mida? Aiding this poor heroine? My what a world." Luna replied punching his shoulder lightly.

"Ow... All jokes aside thank you for stopping by. It... it means a lot knowing you care." Fuse said not meeting her gaze. Luna giggled softly rubbing his head.

"Are you blushing?" She asked teasing.

"N-NO! It's... it's the meds." Fuse said quickly.

"I'm kidding and of course I'm going to visit you in the hospital. Besides what kind of legal guardian would I be if I didn't?" She said smiling.

"Where are you working at now anyway?" Fuse asked.

"Taking in an interest in hero activity? You must be sicker than they think. But to answer your question I'm currently working at an agency in Hosu. The office is for a guy named Masaki Mizushima also known as Manual." She explained as Fuse nodded.

"Sounds good. How is it working there?" He asked.

"It's actually really nice and he's a super sweet guy. Really dedicated to being a good hero and a pretty humble guy. Most agencies are skeptical about hiring heroes from America but Manual gave me a shot so I don't want to let him down." She said putting the helmet on a table.

"That's good, how is it being a hero in japan?" Fuse asked.

"Well... it's definitely a lot more regulated. Personally, I think that's a good thing but this isn't really the time to talk about politics. I'm definitely enjoying Japan though learning Japanese is proving difficult. I've got a decent grasp on it but I still get confused when I see certain letters or hear certain words." Luna said venting slightly.

"Well I'm glad. If you need help, I'll assist you to the best of my ability. English was hard for me to get... there's so much slang to get used to." Fuse admitted sighing softly. They continued to talk for about 30 minutes before Luna asked a question that had been on her mind.

"What caused this injury anyway? It's pretty serious and I had planned to ask about it first thing but you seemed ok when I walked in. I guess I should be a little more guardian like..." Luna admitted.

"You're fine Luna. I was injured in a sparring session, I pushed myself too hard that's all. You should have seen Iida's face when he came to visit. He was super dramatic about it and it was a good laugh." Fuse said chuckling softly before holding his side and grimacing.

"Iida? As in Tenya Iida like Ingenium's little brother?" She asked holding up a finger.

"I think so yeah. Why do you ask?" Fuse responded.

"He was interning when I got hired in Hosu. Back when that demon was running around..." Her voice trailed off.

"Anyway... So, you met Iida?" Fuse asked changing subject.

"Hm? Oh yeah. He seems like a good kid. He wasn't in the best mood during his time at Hosu but after what happened to Ingenium I couldn't blame him." Luna said as her phone began to ring. Luna grabbed it looking at Fuse.

"It's fine" He said smiling. Luna nodded a thank you before answering the call.

"Hello? Oh, no he's ok so I don't need to take a few days off. But I have to tell you how he got injured, you are never going to believe it. Remind me when I get back. I should be there in an hour or two." Luna said giggling softly as Fuse rolled his eyes.

"You're such a child." Fuse mocked as Luna waved a hand at him.

"Anyway, I should go but I'll be back shortly. Thank you. Bye." Luna finished the call putting the phone away.

"Anything important?" Fuse asked.

"Manual is organizing patrols and needed to know if I needed a few days off to look after you." Luna said.

"The answer is no because I'm fine." Fuse stated bluntly.

"I know. I just wish you'd be more careful. What made you want to spare with a hero in training anyway?" She asked.

"And that is a long story." Fuse said as he closed his eyes and began explaining the last couple of days. He left out the details of his all might theory and when he was taken hostage.

"Oh, seems like U.A. is putting a little bite into some of your bark. You'll have to show me sometime." Luna said poking him.

"And end up here again? Let's don't and say we did." Fuse said holding his hand up.

"Alright, but what are you planning to do after U.A. anyway?" Luna asked.

"Ask me again in a year." Fuse said sighing. Truth is he had no idea what he wanted to do. He had given reporting a thought, he might become a news reporter or perhaps a journalist.

"Fine, but don't think I'll drop this as easy next time." Luna said sternly as she stood up.

"About that time?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll drop by again tomorrow so get some rest. They said you'll be released in a day or two but you can't do anything to strenuous. So maybe wait a day or two before you return to U.A." Luna said.

"I'll think about it. Classes resume in four days so I could just relax in my dorm." Fuse responded.

"Fair enough. We'll talk more tomorrow ok?" Luna asked.

"Ok." Fuse nodded as Luna left shutting the door and Fuse closed his eyes.

 _It's odd... but for someone who doesn't like heroes I'm surrounded by them... I don't like heroes... or I don't like a hero. Maybe I should rethink a few things..._ Fuse thought to himself as he relaxed.

"I wonder what's going on a U.A." Fuse said to himself as he turned on the tv.

It was around 6:00 pm when Nezu finally returned to his office. He had still a mound of paper work to fill out. It was almost his size he noted as he climbed into his chair.

"He sighed before smiling and beginning to sign documents. Isn't that the part that comes next?" A familiar voice said.

"Toshinori, don't you have somewhere to be?" Nezu asked the former top hero.

"Not at the moment. I filled out my forms and figured I'd drop by and see my old friend." All Might responded taking a seat across from the small bear... dog... just what is he.

"Well your company is always welcome. However, I don't think you are here to talk about teaching methods." Nezu said signing a forum.

"You've got me there. I was wondering if you knew anything about Fuse's condition. Recovery girl is a bit overzealous about these things..." All Might admitted.

"Mr. Mida is doing fine and is expected to make a full recovery. I actually surprised you have yet to visit him. It would be a good time to talk to him personally." Nezu stated.

"I don't think so... after I thought about what we discussed last time. I realized cornering him in a hospital bed could do more harm than good." Toshinori said.

"Glad to see you thinking carefully about a student's wellbeing." Nezu said in an impressed tone.

"I need to be a better teacher for my successor. But I also have to improve for the other students under my care. They are all very important in the future of hero society. If they are giving it their all then I should do the same. I need to go beyond." All Might admitted with a serious expression.

"That's the motto. Now was there anything else?" Nezu asked with his usual delightful tone as he stopped filling out forms.

"I also came by to ask you about how the talk with Fuse went." All Might confessed smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"I figured you would. He declined the offer but said he would come to me if he changed his mind. Whether or not he will is another question." Nezu said filing another paper.

"I hope he would. Student's with pasts like his are the most vulnerable..." All Might said the words hanging in the air.

"Are you worried Fuse may feel similar to Tomura?" Nezu asked laying his pen down and giving all might his full attention. The once pro hero was silent as he contemplated Nezu's question.

"I'm... Not sure to be honest. I feel as though he may feel wronged by society just as Tomura did. But I don't know if he has the same feelings as Shigaraki. However, I do know that Fuse feels the need to prove something. What that is exactly I'm not sure." All Might said as Nezu nodded.

"Perhaps you should look at it through his eyes. That would give you a better understanding of what is going through his head." Nezu explained.

"Perhaps. Do it's not as easy as asking what he would do. I don't know very much about him and talking to him before I do seems like a bad idea." Toshinori admitted.

"Perhaps you should try speaking with someone close to him?"

"The problem is the only friend he seems to have is Omura Rio and even she doesn't know him to well." All Might sighed.

"You could try asking his legal guardian. I could give you her contact information." Nezu suggested.

"It would be a definite help. They might be able to understand what he's feeling."

"She might. It's just one person, a woman named Luna Aratross. Here's her address, work number, and contact personal number." Nezu said writing it down. Toshinori took the paper and nodded thanking Nezu for his time before leaving. A few minutes after All Might had left Nezu began to type on his computer. He typed up a consent form and set up a meeting. This meeting was scheduled for the day before classes would resume and Nezu happily typed away. The little furred creature was always thinking of something.

The next day the city streets of Hosu seemed peaceful as people carried out their morning routines. The sun was out and it was a warm day. Manual sat at his desk going over patrol schedules, incident reports, and other typical paper work that often gets glossed over when hero work is discussed. He was dressed in his civilian clothes since he had only arrived about a half hour ago. He thought of the new girl he had hired after reading on of her incident reports on a small theft a few days ago. She was young but seemed exceptionally proficient at combat and crowed control. She had trouble with the language at first but was picking it nicely. She had really been giving it her all since she had first arrived. She almost never caused trouble and seemed to the laws and regulations of heroes very seriously which was comforting to Manual. He sipped his morning coffee as the phone in his office began to ring. He looked over at it and sighed. They day had just started so it was time to get to work he thought. He shrugged to himself and put the drink down before picking up the phone.

"Manual hero office, Manual speaking." He answered sipping on his coffee. He nearly choked on it seconds later as the voice on the other end spoke.

"S-seriously? Sure, that should be no problem sir!" He said to the other voice on the line. He was completely caught off guard as he said his goodbye and put the phone down staring at his coffee. One of his sidekicks knocked on the door before walking through the open door way.

"Something wrong boss?" He asked Manual.

"No. Nothing at all but we should make sure the office is clean. We're going to have a very important visitor..." He said setting down the drink and shaking his head.

"Sure thing. So, who's this special guest?" The sidekick asked.

"Endeavor." Manual said with a startled expression.

 **(*Author's note.)**

 **Rio learns a shocking truth, Fuse's legal guardian gets introduced, All Might and Nezu have another talk, and we learned how Fuse and Rio met. But now with more answers we get a few questions. Endeavor contacting Manual? All Might getting Luna's contact information? Nezu organizing a meeting one day before classes resume? Stick around to find out what happens next time in Chapter 9: A new arena. Anyway, guys I hope you enjoyed that chapter and the story so far in general. I'm still enjoying writing this and hope to continue to do so. I'm not sure if I need to give a warning but things will start to get a little different from here on out. There are going to be story arc's that don't take place in My Hero's story line. These will be arcs that don't necessarily follow the manga/anime. But I've rambled long enough so with that I'll say my goodbye and see you all next time.**

 **(*End of author's note.)**


	9. A new arena

**(*Author's note.)**

 **Not dead just very busy as of late.**

 **Obvious disclaimer but I do not own or claim to own anything involving My Hero Academia**

 **(*End of author's note.)**

 **The following day.**

"One!" Luna called out as she immobilized a villain by freezing his legs.

"That's two!" One of Manual's sidekicks added as he tackled another quickly restraining him.

"You guys are keeping count?" Manual asked as he manipulated the water from Luna's melting ice to apprehend the third and finale villain.

"Of course we are. You have to have a little fun you know?" Luna asked as she secured her captured villain.

"Everything's a competition with her." The sidekick sighed.

"Blame the American in me. It's all I know Nels." Luna said jokingly.

"Right, I'm sure that's it." Nels said as he secured his.

"You two are just like children." Manual sighed as he handed over his capture to the police.

"You're as young as you feel old man." Luna said as police took custody of her and Nels' capture.

"She has a point Manual." Nels said chuckling. Nels was Luna's first real friend after joining Manual's hero agency. He was especially helpful when it came to teaching her Japanese since he was fluent in English. Rumor around Manual's agency was that these two had a rivalry brewing.

"That's not helpful." Manual sighed as they bid farewell to the police and headed back to the agency.

"Lighten up Manual, where's the usual humble optimism?" Luna asked punching his shoulder.

"Manuals nervous about Endeavor coming to the office." Nels stated.

"Oh, that makes sense. He's the number two hero, right?" Luna asked.

"Well... after All Might's retirement Endeavor got moved up. He is currently the number one hero." Manual corrected. They all were silent for a moment as they reflected on the end of an era.

"Anyway... how is your kid Luna?" Nels asked.

"My kid?" Luna asked confused.

"The one in the hospital? Did you forget?" Nels questioned.

"Oh Fuse. He isn't my kid, I'm just his legal guardian. How old do you think I am?" Luna stammered quickly.

"Hm... Good question. Anyway how is the kid?" Nels continued.

"He says he's doing ok and the doctor said he could go home soon so that's good. They might even release him later today but if I'm not done with patrols yet someone from U.A is going to pick him up."

"That's good, you know Manual would let you leave early if you need right?" Nels asked as Manual nodded.

"I would, when it comes to your family you need to make sure you take care of them." Manual stated.

"I know, I know. Fuse told me to stay here, he said he wanted to go back to U.A anyway. I'm going to visit him after whether he's at U.A or the hospital." Luna defended.

"That makes more sense." Nels admitted.

"Yeah, I still don't understand why he would spare with someone form the hero course. Or talk to them in general if I'm honest." She admitted.

"What do you mean? I understanding the sparing part but why would he not interact with the hero course?" Manual asked.

"Well... Fuse applied to U.A's general education course with no intention of being a hero or entering the course. If I'm being honest Fuse has a strong dislike of heroes in general so I didn't expect him to bond with heroes in training."

"He doesn't like heroes and you adopted him? Wouldn't he have an issue with that?" Nels pressed.

"It's a long story that I'll tell you some other time." Luna said.

"Oh, come on, don't leave us hanging. I've got to hear this, don't you Manual?" Nels asked as they neared the office.

"I'll admit I'm curious but if she doesn't want to talk about it right now that's her decision."

"Thank you Manual. I'll tell you both over a drink sometime." Luna said giggling.

"Fine, but you're buying for making us wait." Nels added.

"Deal." Luna said smiling as they stepped inside the Manual hero agency.

"Welcome back... Your guest is in your office Manual." A voice at the front desk greeted. Manual went white as Luna and Nels looked over.

"He's here already?" Manual asked as the desk worker nodded.

"Well then let's go." Luna said cheerfully.

"What?" Manual asked.

"If you think I'm going to miss the opportunity to see Endeavor up close and personal you're crazy." Luna stated.

"Luna I don't mean to be rude but this seems like something a sidekick should stay out of." Manual said as Nels nodded.

"That may be the case but I'm still going with you, besides by how white you are who knows if you'll even make it there." Luna teased as Manual sighed.

"Yeah... Ok. Just try and behave ok? How you present yourself in front of a high-ranking hero is important." Manual said.

"Got it." Luna nodded.

"Best of luck then." Nels said as he left them.

"What do you think Endeavor wants?" Luna asked as she followed Manual to his office.

"I wish I knew." Manual admitted.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Luna said reassuringly.

"Thanks." Manual said as he drew a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside his office.

The room was a medium sized space with a desk against a wall with a few shelves. On the left side was a large window looking out over the street below, on the desk there were a few scattered documents, a computer, and office supplies. Standing and staring out the window stood a tall and muscled man in a blue body suit with lines of flame crossing the torso. His face wore an irritated expression as flame formed an odd mask and beard around it. His shoes were either made of fire or constantly on fire. The imposing figure was pro hero Endeavor, the current number one hero. As Manual entered the room the Endeavor turned toward him.

"Endeavor... I hope I haven't kept you waiting long. Our aid was requested by the police for a store theft." Manual explained bowing as Luna entered behind him. Endeavor shrugged off the apology before speaking.

"I'll get straight to the point as to why I'm here." Endeavor stated bluntly as he crossed his arms.

"I'm looking for one of your side kicks. I'm looking into an incident that occurred a few years ago." Endeavor continued.

"You think they're involved?" Manual asked.

"No. They know someone who was and recently I've drawn an interest in them." Endeavor explained.

"I see, that's why you came here. You're wanting to speak with this sidekick." Manual stated to which Endeavor nodded.

"Well who is it?" Luna asked.

"I can have them come up to speak with you if you'd like." Manual said.

"I'm looking for the American girl you recently hired. I believe her name was Luna."

"Me?" Luna asked surprised.

"You're the one looking after Fuse Mida correct?" Endeavor questioned.

"Well yes but I don't know what Fuse could have to do with anything unless..." Luna trailed off.

"Something wrong Luna?" Manual asked.

"This isn't about his parent's murder is it?" Luna asked.

"That is the incident I'm referring to. Recently the police and I have come into further information about that night." Endeavor continued. He still seemed as though something was irritating him.

"I don't really know much about it if I'm honest. But I'd be glad to help if I can." Luna admitted.

"I need you to answer a couple of questions." Endeavor replied.

"Sure, what did you need to know?"

* * *

Fuse stood as the nurse helped him remove the bandages around his chest.

"Now remember, nothing strenuous for a week minimum otherwise you may just end up back in this bed." The nurse said as she removed the last of the bandages. There was a scar about an inch and a half wide where the puncture had broken the skin during surgery. His wound had healed quickly thanks to Recovery girl's quirk but the doctor still wanted Fuse to be careful so as not to agitate the injury just in case.

"I know, I know. I'll be careful I promise; besides I don't want to be back in that bed anytime soon." Fuse confided as he put his shirt back on covering the mark.

"Good. There's someone waiting for you down stairs to take you back to U.A." The nurse said as Fuse gathered his belongings.

Fuse nodded as he put his bag around his shoulder. A dull ache lingered around the scar as Fuse made his way to the elevator taking it to the lobby. As the doors closed Fuse's mind wandered as he thought about the last few days. A familiar voice questioned him.

 _You're still conflicted. Things have changed haven't they Fuse? Fighting Iida, training with Rio, and even getting your own fighting spirit? What's gotten into you? The obsession with quirks isn't fading... but it's not the same... you don't want or feel like you need one... but I do still wonder what you would do with the power that one brings._

Fuse was snapped from his thoughts as a hand grabbed his shoulder softly.

"Hey? Didn't you hear me?" A female voice asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was... somewhere else..." Fuse said facing the woman. He paused for second before realizing who she was. In front of him in casual civilian clothing was Nemuri Kayama or better known as the R-Rated Hero: Midnight.

"I can see that, you're Fuse aren't you?" She asked surprisingly politely.

"Yes." Fuse answered nodding. He had seen Midnight around U.A. but usually it was in her costume, outside of which she looked quite different.

Come to think of it... I don't think I've ever spoke to her. Fuse thought to himself.

"Wonderful. I'm Nemuri Kayama and I'll be chaperoning you back to U.A." She said smiling.

"Ok. Thank you, I should be good to go."

"All right then." Nemuri said as she began walking toward the doors. Fuse followed her toward the door and spoke up.

"I really don't see the need for a chaperone back to U.A. if I'm honest." Fuse said to her.

"You may not but Nezu insisted on it." She responded as they exited the building.

"Any reason why?" Fuse asked.

"I'm not sure. But Nezu was originally going to have Aizawa grab you but something came up last night." She said hailing a cab.

"Is everyone ok?" Fuse asked.

"It's nothing like that, there was a fight between two students." She said as a taxi stopped.

"Really? Which two?" Fuse asked curiously as they stepped into the car.

"Can't say. But they're pretty well known so you'll probably find out soon."

"Ok... anyway thanks for picking me up I guess." Fuse said shrugging.

"You're welcome. You were sparing with the hero course, right?"

"Right... Iida specifically. Not my greatest moment, I guess you could say." Fuse laughed softly.

"Trying to see how you stack up?"

"Not exactly..." Fuse sighed before continuing. "It was more of pressured into it. But I'll admit there is a part of me that wanted to see what the difference between us was." Fuse admitted.

"Did you want to see why you weren't put in the hero course?" She asked.

"What? Oh no. Nothing like that, I actually applied specifically to the general education course. I... don't want to be a hero... or I didn't..." Fuse responded before shaking his head. Midnight was a little surprised. Usually if students who weren't put in the hero course sparred with those who were it was to see why. Why they were chosen, what made them better, or what they had that others didn't. But this kid had just done it essentially on a whim.

"You didn't want to be a hero? But you still applied to U.A." Midnight commented raising a finger.

"It looks great on a resume." Fuse countered.

"That's a different way to look at it I guess... Anyway, you mentioned you were pressured into the fight. Is that something you need to talk about?" She asked sincerely.

"I... didn't say that quite right. It was more of they convinced me to fight Iida... They wanted to see what I could do and I guess I wanted to as well. I just wasn't really a match for him with my lack of combat experience and quirk." Fuse said casually.

"Your lack of experience I get but what do you mean your quirk? Do you think it's not strong enough?"

"I don't have a quirk. I meant a lack of both."

"You don't have a quirk? And you picked a fight with one of the hero course's top students?" Midnight asked surprised.

"Something like that..." Fuse said.

"What wonderful youth." Midnight said amused.

"What?" Fuse asked as the car pulled to a stop.

"Looks like we're here." Midnight said exiting the car. Fuse followed behind her grabbing his bag.

As the car drove off Fuse stretched following Midnight through the gate. Glancing around Fuse felt oddly at home being back on U.A.'s campus. He looked up ahead at Midnight as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Am I good to go back to my dorm or...?" Fuse trailed off.

"Nezu wanted to see you first if you're feeling up to it." Midnight said stopping and facing him.

"Yeah that's fine." Fuse nodded as they began heading toward Nezu's office. To be honest, Fuse didn't want to see Nezu right now. His head was pounding along with his heart. The rapid beating echoed around his wound causing him unease. The bag on his side growing heavier as they climbed the steps into the main entrance. Passing by a few students and teachers most eyes seemed to be drawn toward Midnight, Fuse was fine with this but was curious what the looks she was getting were for. They began climbing the stairs to Nezu's office.

"You've been quiet." Midnight pointed out.

"It's nothing unusual... besides I don't have much to say." Fuse said idly tapping his side as they walked.

"Nothing's on your mind?"

"Nothing of significance." Fuse replied.

"Surely after the week you've had there must be something on your mind." Midnight said as they continued.

"Well... I don't have a lot going through my mind right now." Fuse admitted. He really didn't have a lot going through his head at the moment. Well he had a question...

"Well if that all I believe we're here." She said smiling.

"Actually... if you don't mind, I had a question." Fuse admited.

"Ok."

"You're a pro hero, right?" Fuse asked.

"Well... yes." Midnight answered a little surprised.

"What's it like? Being a hero I mean..." Fuse asked rubbing his neck.

"Oh... It's great being able to help people but it's also a lot of responsibility, it's not all fun and games but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy it. Why?"

"I was just curious." Fuse said with as they knocked on the door Nezu's office. It was silent for a few seconds before the familiar voice of Nezu beckoned them inside. Inside the room Nezu sat as his chair, the office seemed the same only now with extra paper work. The cheerful little creature greeted them happily as they stepped inside.

"Good evening Fuse, Nemuri. Thank you for bringing him. How are you feeling Fuse?" Nezu asked.

"I'm doing fine Nezu sensei... It sounds a lot worse than it is... But thank you for asking." Fuse responded.

"Good to hear. Aizawa didn't see the need for disciplinary action and neither do I but I wanted to hear what you had to say." Nezu stated.

"What? I'm afraid I'm a bit confused." Fuse admitted.

"The fight between you and Iida was supervised but young Tenya still used an excessive amount of force during so. It was a good teaching moment for how powerful quirks can be, however that doesn't mean you should have to suffer for someone else's sake." Nezu explained. Fuse was silent for a few seconds as he contemplated what was said.

"So... Just to put this simply you're asking me if Iida should be punished for our fight. Even though it was supervised because he was stronger than me?" Fuse asked.

"Not necessarily because he was stronger but because his lack of restraint caused you injury." Nezu corrected.

 _This is definitely an interesting question Nezu._ Midnight thought.

"No. I don't think so if I'm honest... I don't know much about Iida or know him personally. I don't think he's the type to just throw power around. This was definitely an accident and he shouldn't be punished for something like that. Besides everything ended up ok so no harm done." Fuse said shrugging.

 _That was very grown up of you. Trying to be the better man?_ The familiar voice asked him.

 _I liked it better when you were quiet._ Fuse thought quickly.

Nezu and Midnight nodded.

"I'm glad that's how you see it. Is there anything you needed while you're here?" Nezu asked.

"No thank you. But if that's everything I would like to get back to my dorm... I'm feeling kind of worn out."

"I understand. If you need anything feel free to come to me or any other teacher at U.A." Nezu said as Fuse bowed politely before leaving. Midnight offered to go with him but he declined stating that he "would rather walk alone". After he was gone Midnight turned to Nezu.

"He is an interesting one." She said.

"Agreed. I was pleasantly surprised by his answer." Nezu admitted.

"Whys that?" Midnight asked cocking her head.

"Well it was assumed he hated heroes. His agreement that Iida wasn't trying to hurt him is a good sign."

"Hates heroes?" Midnight questioned.

"It's a long story and not really mine to tell." Nezu said.

* * *

Fuse walked down the path toward his dorm. The sound of an explosion caught his attention. He looked toward the source of the sound and saw its origin. The gym door was ajar and from the inside Fuse saw bright flashes of light. His curiosity got the best of him as headed toward the door. Getting closer he could hear familiar voices shouting encouragement. The closer he got the colder it seemed to feel. His breath almost becoming visible as he noticed a light dusting of frost on the door. As he got close enough to see inside, he saw the familiar form of Rio leaping backwards. Across from her stood a boy with a scarred face. His hair white on the right and red on his left. The left side of his face had a large red scar covering the area around his eye. One iris a light turquoise the other a brownish dark gray. As Rio landed the boy launched an intense wave of ice toward her almost effortlessly.

How strong are these people? Fuse marveled noticing a large gathering of class 1-A's students. He saw Iida, Tokoyami, Sero, Shoji, Ojiro, Mina, Kirishima, Denki, Jiro, and another girl with hair bobbed and curved inwards at the ends. Two longer clumps took the same shape on either side of her face and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead were present.

Fuse wasn't sure if he knew the last one or not. As he returned his gaze to the two fighting, he leaned against a wall as he spectated. Overseeing the fight Fuse noticed the familiarly tired looking Aizawa. The pro hero seemed to be intently watching the two spar. This seemed to be them just practicing so Fuse was confused about all the interest but he shrugged it off.

Rio managed to leap on to the ice and began to slide down it toward the boy. Energy gathering in her left hand, it was gray in color as the boy summoned a wall of ice between them. Rio aimed he hand at the wall and let the energy loose toward it. The gray ball of energy leapt from her hand and exploded against the wall, shattering it. As the ice shards fell, she leapt toward where the boy was, another ball of energy gathered in her right hand. As she was inches in front of him ice came up from beneath her. It quickly covered her body as she was restrained, in a last-ditch effort she hurled the energy toward the boy. It hit his chest and exploded knocking him backwards. His feet stopping an inch, maybe less from the out of bounds line. Rio struggled briefly before admitting she was trapped. As the winner was declared the boy walked over and began to...

 _…melt the ice... does he have a temperature related quirk?_ Fuse wondered as Rio was freed. As she was released from her prison of ice a few people began to notice Fuse standing by the door.

"Yo Fuse! Good to see you!" Kirishima called out waving him over. As Fuse walked toward the group a few others said hello. As the last of the ice melted from her Rio hugged Fuse tightly.

"H-hey not so tight! Plus you're all wet!" Fuse called out as she continued to hug him.

"Well that sucks for you." Rio said before letting go. Fuse's shirt now damp as he sighed.

"Come on... it's been like four days." Fuse said.

"Yeah but Iida broke you ribs, it's kind of a big deal." Mina said punching Iida's shoulder.

"I'm truly sorry for the injury I caused you." Iida said bowing to Fuse apologetically.

"Hey, hey no need for that. It was an accident anyway." Fuse said. The bowing Iida made him uncomfortable as Fuse tried to change the subject.

"So how are you feeling?" Sero asked.

"I'm all good now. Wounds healed and everything. Recovery girl's quirk is amazing." Fuse said rubbing his neck.

"Then why don't you go for round two?" Mina asked poking his side.

"I'll pass. I think I need to train a bit more before that. "Fuse said jokingly. There were a few laughs as Fuse turned his gaze toward Iida getting a more serious expression.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to fight you again. I hope you'll meet me in the ring again once I get some more practice." Fuse said.

"Are you sure? I don't know if that would be a good idea..." Iida said.

"The hero course is only going to get stronger from her on out. Iida could be way stronger the next time you meet him in a fight." Rio said warning him.

"I know that. It's what I'm counting on. If I'm going to get stronger than it won't do me any good to train toward where Iida... no. Where all of you are now. I'm not in the hero course but... after the last few weeks I want to get stronger. If not just for my own sake." Fuse admitted.

"There's no shaming in wanting to increase one's own strength." Tokoyami added.

"Seems manly to me." Kirishima joined in.

Fuse once again looked at Iida. As he clenched his fist with a determined look.

"Hear me Iida? Next time don't count on it be so easy. This is my start line and one day I hope... no. I will fight you again and I will defeat you." Fuse said as Rio felt his determination with aura reader. Iida smiled shaking his head and extending a hand.

"Don't think I'll make it so easy. But I'll be here when you're ready." Iida said as Fuse shook his hand. Determination in both their eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure what this about but you should definitely work toward your goals." The girl Fuse couldn't remember if he knew or not said smiling.

"Oh, right I don't think you two have met." Rio chimed in.

"No I don't think so either." The girl said.

"Fuse this is Ochaco Uraraka. She's also in U.A.'s hero course." Rio explained introducing them.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Fuse Mida from the general education course." Fuse said.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Uraraka said smiling.

"Same to you." Fuse said as Aizawa spoke up.

"If the small talk has concluded there is still enough time for training matches. Who's next?" He asked as the students resumed their sparing matches. Fuse sat down next to Rio and pulled out his laptop.

"I thought you were going to watch them spar?" Rio asked.

"Nothing wrong with taking notes." Fuse countered.

As the next fight started Fuse looked at Rio.

"By the way... whose he?" Fuse asked gesturing to the boy with two colored hair.

"That's Shoto Todoroki, apparently he is one of the strongest students at U.A. even rivaling some pros. To be honest I'm surprised you don't know him, his dads Endeavor." Rio said nonchalantly.

"E-Endeavor?" Fuse asked.

"Yep. Though he doesn't like to talk about him." Rio admitted.

"Yeah... I wouldn't either..." Fuse trailed off shaking his head and looking toward the sparing circle.

As class 1-A began to spar with each other a few of them sat near Fuse and asked him questions about the laptop. A few even joking that he was acting like Midoriya and wondering if he would start mumbling.

He was smiling as he continued to analyze fighting styles and quirk usage. It was odd for Fuse. Being here around Rio and class 1-A it felt... comforting.

* * *

On a rooftop in Hosu a familiar man with a black hoodie and dark blue strings stood against the night. His black jeans matching his swat style boots as he leaned forward eyeing the city below.

"Oh, you can almost feel it! All the destruction! The chaos! Hell even the mourning and sadness that hangs over this place is getting to me. It feels so in need of a... personal touch. Hosu city I will humbly grace your stage!" Jackal said leaping from the roof, his arms spread wide. There was a can in each hand as he descended quickly. He opened the cans and began spraying the contents on the wall. As they splashed against the surface they began to bubble and adhere to the wall. As he neared the bottom, he dug his boots against the wall. A strange aura covering him as he began to run up the side of the building. Rushing forward he leapt to the right spraying the cans wildly and with passion. As the cans ran empty, he threw them down. He pulled from his pockets a small match book igniting one and dropping it down as he ran toward the roof. Behind him he felt the warmth of flames as the bubbled substance caught fire then burned away quickly. As the bright light of fire ignited the sky it drew the attention of pro heroes who quickly rushed to the scene. As Jackal made his escape down the back of the building the heroes were too distracted by the flame to notice him sneaking off into the gathering crowed. As they rushed to extinguish the flame no one thought anything more of it other than a building fire. When the morning light revealed a name burned into the side of the structure people thought differently. "JACKAL" Was displayed in burn marks against what otherwise seemed like intact building. The news called the marking a "juvenile prank gone too far."

Jackal sat back on the leather couch; his window opened as sunlight poured in. He was watching the news on his phone to see the public reaction.

"Juvenile huh... hm. Guess I'll have to try harder." He laughed to himself standing and looking outside. The building he was crashing in seemed to be abandon but was left with wonderful furniture. If only it had power was his constant grievance. As he lamented the lack of a microwave he stretched. He had come to Hosu for a reason and as much as causing trouble was reason enough. He had more to do.

"Now then... If I was a mass murdering, fire wielding, psychopath... where would I be? Well not in Hosu but... that's where the clues lead... for now." He mused to himself leaping from his window onto a nearby roof.

"This is going to be fun. A new city, a new set of challenges, and a new arena for me to play in." Jackal smiled to himself as he began his search.

 **(*Author's note.)**

 **Well there we are. I'm not actually dead and I haven't forgotten or lost interest in this. Life just likes to get in the way. Any who let's talk shall we? Luna met Endeavor, Fuse met Uraraka and Todoroki kind of. Jackal reappears and Fuse got out of the hospital. Be sure to thank deus ex Recovery girl. On a side note I plan not to use her too often. After all there's no risk if the protagonist has an easy out. Anyway, that's all for now. Feel free to leave a review or just your thoughts. Always fun getting the email notifications for them. Also, I tried using lines for scene changes as recommended. Idk if they're permanent or not but we'll see.**

 **Bye and see you next time.**

 **(*End of author's note.)**


	10. Adjusting

**(*Author's note.)**

 **Obvious disclaimer but I do not own or claim to own anything involving My Hero Academia**

 **(*End of author's note.)**

A few days had gone by as Fuse readjusted to his regular school life. Classes had finally resumed and he was currently listening to someone drone on about... something.

 _What class am I in right now?_ Fuse thought as he tried to focus. Looking up he saw his classmates taking notes and following along. Looking over he opened his mouth to ask a question, he closed it when he saw the seat was empty.

 _Right... Rio is in the hero course now... I wonder how that's going?_ Fuse sighed softly as he looked out the window. He was happy she got the transfer but this did leave him alone. He gazed around the room solemnly, he quickly came to a sudden realization.

 _I don't think I've ever talked to anyone here. He blinked a few times trying to think of any interaction he had previously had with a fellow member of his class other than Rio._ Besides a few stray hellos he couldn't think of any. He shrugged as he returned his attention to the board. He tried to follow along but couldn't keep his focus on anything as the day ran out. Eventually class dismissed and Fuse gathered his things. His mind wandered as he aimlessly made his way down stairs. It had been a few days since Fuse and Rio had talked. They weren't arguing, mad at, or having issues with each other but the hero course definitely ate up a lot of Rio's free time. Snapping back to reality Fuse found himself outside but not alone. There were a few students talking and hanging around. Fuse looked around at the groups of students. Some had four or five, others two to three, and various other sized groups. He shrugged as he continued to walk back to his dorm. He hadn't been doing much ever since he got back, aside from the morning routine he had picked up from Rio.

"I suppose it's a good habit. I definitely feel better... but something just feels different." He said to himself. Fuse had an odd feeling in his gut. New but familiar it gnawed at him almost as bad as the obsession with quirks had. But he was beyond that, he accepted that he didn't have one and that was ok.

 _So, what's bothering me now?_ He thought as his stomach growled. Fuse blinked a few times as he began to chuckle softly. His stomach growled once more.

"You can't be serious?" He asked himself realizing he was hungry. He shrugged as he entered his dorm heading to his room. After setting his things down Fuse opened his wallet and peeked inside. He had some cash that Luna had given him.

"As Good as the dorm food is, I think I'd rather have something else." Fuse said to himself. After all no one had told him he couldn't leave so what's the harm in getting something of campus? He dressed himself casually, a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He left and ensured he looked the door behind him. He had left his laptop in his room as he made his way into the city. He wasn't sure where he was going but he wanted to get some fresh air. He felt a buzz in his pocket so he reached for his phone. A message from Luna greeted him.

"You busy?" Fuse read to himself before responding that he was in fact not busy. A few seconds later his phone rang, Luna's voice greeted him.

"Hey Fuse."

"Yo" He greeted causally.

"So, you aren't busy?" Luna asked.

"Nope, I was just going to get something to eat actually. Did you need something?" Fuse asked.

"Actually yes. Since you're out and about why don't we talk over some diner?" Luna proposed.

"Sure. Where at?" Fuse asked.

"Come to Hosu and I'll meet you at the train station." Luna said.

"Sure, be there soon."

"Great. See you then." Luna said hanging up.

Fuse shrugged and put his phone away as he walked to the train station. He boarded and headed for Hosu to meet with Luna. The train was quiet with very few people on so Fuse sat alone against a window. Eventually he arrived and departed the train, where Luna was waiting for him. She was in a white shirt which was mostly covered by a cyan zip up hoodie. Her pants were black and hung comfortably around her, her shoes gray but faded from frequent use. Her white eyes looked around with an idle boredom that hid the fierce determination she wore as a hero. Her long cyan hair tied up in a casual fashion.

"And here I thought you'd be late." Fuse said as he walked toward her.

"Was that an attempt at a joke? Is U.A. teaching human interaction now?" Luna said giving him a quick hug.

"Something like that. So where are we going?" Fuse asked smiling.

"Good question, I know a few places nearby. What did you want?" She asked and began walking.

"Anything is fine." Fuse said following.

"I know that's not true. Otherwise we'd be getting sushi."

"Preferably not..." Fuse admitted.

"Hm... I think I got something." Luna said smiling as they continued walking and making small talk. They eventually arrived at a small restaurant and were seated inside. Sitting across from each other Fuse glanced at the menu.

"I can get a cheese burger here? With you I thought for sure it would be noodles." Fuse said mildly surprised. Although Japanese born Fuse had acquired a fondness for American food during his time there.

"It is, this place has a wide menu. Manual told me about it when I was asking about pro hero stuff." Luna said.

"I fail to see how this and pro hero stuff relates." Fuse said raising an eye brow.

"Heroes have to get lunch to you know." She said grinning.

"Fair enough." Fuse replied as they ordered. The smell of food wafted through the air as Fuse waited for his order. He glanced around noting the bare décor and lack of extravagant features.

"Not a very fancy place is this?" Fuse asked.

"No, I'm not really a fan of super nice places. Why, not good enough for the great Fuse Mida "Fighter of Heroes"? Or rather hero studies students?" She teased.

"Funny, and no. I actually enjoy this something about it feels relaxing." Fuse pointed out as their food was served. Fuse had gotten an American style cheeseburger and fries while Luna had ordered Yakisoba noodles with rice.

"Anyway, what did you need?" Fuse asked before taking a bite. Luna's face soured before answering him. Her mood had changed.

"You're familiar with the Pro Hero Endeavor, right?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I know him. Not personally but I've seen him around and heard about him. There was also... you know." Fuse said.

"He came to Manual's office asking about you." Luna said causing Fuse to choke as he swallowed.

"I'm sorry I must have misheard you. What'd you say?" Fuse asked shocked.

"Endeavor is asking about you and... your parents' incident..." Luna said softly. Fuse was silent as he stared down at his plate.

"That's what you want to talk about, isn't it." Fuse stated. He had never talked with her about it. Sure, there had been bits and pieces here and there but never a full discussion. She had never asked the details but had gotten a case file. Reading it was all she needed to know.

"I didn't want to ask you about it but after Endeavor decided to stop by... Look I never intended to ask you about it. I figured if you wanted to talk about it you would. I'm not demanding you tell me anything and if you want to-" She fell silent as Fuse raised his hand and met her gaze. His eyes met hers and she saw for the first time she something she never noticed. How alone those eyes looked, staring into them longer she swore she saw very briefly a crimson spark flash before fading quickly.

"Luna... I... I really don't want to talk about this." Fuse said sighing.

"I know. But I think it might be important." Luna replied.

"And I think it should be left alone."

"Fuse..."

"Look Luna it's been years and I want to leave it alone."

"Look. Fuse, I understand. Trust me I do and I don't want to ask but this is important. I have to know why a pro hero like Endeavor is asking about you." Luna explained.

"You read the file, isn't that enough?"

"I wish it was. I promise you that I'm only asking because I think it is absolutely necessary." Luna said placing her hand on his before continuing.

"Do you trust me?" She asked. Her face was serious as Fuse looked up to her. Fuse was silent for a few minutes and looked down at the table. After what felt eternity Fuse sighed closing his eyes before answering.

"Luna. I trust you but this... this is different. This is the single worst day of my life. This is something that destroyed everything I ever knew. I lost everything... You don't know how hard this is for me." Fuse said before pausing and letting out a defeated sigh.

"Fuse... Please..."

"Fine... I'll... I'll try. Ask, well ask whatever you want." Fuse said looking at the table.

Luna looked across the table thinking to herself before speaking. I need to be careful here. If I poke to far or at the wrong thing it could do more harm than good.

"Ok. What do you remember?" She asked.

"I... I remember screaming... I woke up and stepped into the hall. The house was shaking and I... I was scared. I went to the living room and... that's when the door flew open... There was a man, no. Not a man... a demon. His smile... he... he was covered in blood. It was dripping onto the floor. Someone... no Endeavor grabbed him and threw him." Fuse began to shake as he continued.

"The rest is... foggy. I was outside... my mom and dad were... gone. I heard fire and the world was bright... the man was smoking. He ran and Endeavor chased him, pushing me aside. I think I passed out or something but next thing I remember is being at the police station." Fuse finished.

"Thank you, I know this is hard. What happened next?" Luna asked.

"Next? I..." Fuse was silent as he shook his head.

"I was alone in a room. I don't know for how long but it was a while. The officers brought me food but I never ate. A... a lady came to talk to me. She was nice... she... she told me I wouldn't be able to go home. I... I didn't understand. I was confused and angry. After she left, I cried for what felt like a few hours. There was a cup... I broke it and it cut my hand... I was bleeding. I don't remember much after that. It's all kind of a blur. I was watching tv and... Endeavor was on... it was my house my... parents. I screamed and apparently smashed the tv. After that I moved from place to place... no one wanted me around and I had no family to go to. Eventually I ended up in New York where I met you..." Fuse took a breath.

"I see... I can only imagine what you went through. Are you ok so far?" Luna asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine... let's... let's keep going." Fuse nodded.

"How did you end up in New York?" Luna asked.

"My father was born in America. He had a family there and the foster system in Japan kept bouncing me around. The plan was to send me to America and have me taken in by my father's family. When I got to New York I was informed that my father's family didn't want me. I'm not sure if it was because I'm quirkless or because of something else. On the day we met I had been in the US for a few weeks. It was just like being in Japan, the difference being I couldn't understand what anyone was saying. I was alone and afraid so I ran off. That's when I ran into you... And that... that brings us to where we are now." Fuse finished.

"Ok, is there anything else you can think of that might be important?" Luna asked softly.

"I've told you everything." Fuse said shortly.

 _There has to be something else. Something he's missing, otherwise why would Endeavor ask about such an open and shut case?_ Luna thought.

"You've told me everything that happened. I want to know what you think. What comes to mind when you think about all of this?" Luna asked prodding.

"What do I think?" Fuse asked.

"Yes, what do you think about everything?" Luna pressed.

"You want to know what I think? I think I'm done talking." Fuse said irritated.

"Fuse, I know you don't want to but..." Luna started.

"But nothing. Luna I'm done talking." Fuse repeated.

Luna was silent as she looked across the table at Fuse. She didn't understand what had riled him up so quickly.

"Look... What I think doesn't matter. It never has and never will so let's just drop it." Fuse said standing.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"I have class tomorrow and it is getting late. I'll see you later." Fuse replied setting down some money.

"Here let me. I'll walk you to the train.' Luna said reaching for her wallet.

"No. I just want to be alone right now." Fuse responded heading for the door.

"Fuse!" Luna called out as Fuse left, merging into the crowd of people outside.

He didn't head straight to the station, instead he walked around angrily. He was trying to clear his head as he wandered aimlessly.

"This is bullshit... everyone needs to just leave me the hell alone. I don't want help and I don't want to talk about anything. I just want to... want to... what do I want?" Fuse stopped as he realized something.

"I don't actually know what I want... I just... have vague feelings of wanting to be better. What's better though? Getting stronger, is that better? Wanting to beat Iida in a fight is that what would make me feel better? Getting revenge... is that... better?" Fuse shook his head before leaning against a wall. His breath quickening as he slid down the wall into a sitting position. He had wandered deep into the back alleyways of Hosu.

"I don't even know what's wrong with me... why do I feel like I need to be better?" Fuse rested his head in his hands as he waited for an answer. He sat for what felt like hours, the world passing him by. As the night grew longer Fuse eventually made his way toward the train station on his way home. Wondering what would torment him tomorrow.

* * *

The explosion caught her off guard as it shook the surrounding area. Sweat ran down her face as she dodged each incoming attack. The dark creature was fast but seemed hindered by something. It was hard to focus with some much going on. Rio moved again, just stepping out of the way of Dark Shadow who went whizzing past her.

 _He'll come from behind me!_ She thought quickly as Dark Shadow made a second attack as he returned to Tokoyami. Rio was dodging well but had trouble making a counter attack. The noises around her made it harder for Rio to concentrate. As she glanced around the room she saw the other students and their various training exercises. She kept trying to focus on her own fight but everyone just seemed so loud. She snapped back to the fight in front of her when she felt Dark Shadow's surface thoughts pop into her mind. Dark Shadow swung at her quickly however, Rio just barely dodged the attack as Aizawa looked on.

The homeroom teacher of class 1-A looked over at his students. He currently had them paired in teams of two each doing various activities. Rio and Tokoyami were sparing as Bakugo worked on controlled bursts of his quirk. The loud noise from Bakugo's quirk was clearly having an effect on Rio. Sensenig people and then reading their surface thoughts came easy enough to Rio that it required little effort. However, she had to focus to use her quirk's ability to create energy attacks. This became an issue when Rio is surrounded with multiple incidents. For example, Bakugo's explosions combined with sounds of other students using their quirks makes it difficult for Rio to focus on using hers. This could be compared to when pro heroes work together against multiple villains or crowd control during a panic.

 _She has to learn to focus during a crisis. As for Tokoyami his cooperation with Dark Shadow is steadily increasing but still requires attention. It would be better for him to think alongside Dark Shadow rather than just giving orders, having a second mind to make decisions and think of a plan will always be useful. The goal by having them spare together is simple. Rio learns how to focus while in action and Tokoyami learns to better work with Dark Shadow. As for Bakugo rapid and repeated use of his quirk is a double-edged sword. It makes him produce more sweat which allows him to use his quirk with more efficiency, however at the same time this makes it all the more volatile. Ensuring control of his quirk when pushed to the edge is crucial to avoid a potentially devastating outcome._ Aizawa went over each student in his head as he gazed around the room. They had been going at a rigorous pace ever since classes began anew. With All Might retired there was no doubt that villains would begin to get restless.

Aizawa sighed as he took one final look around the room. His eyes fixed on Bakugo before turning his gaze to Midoriya. The two had just recently returned to classes after they were disciplined for fighting. The two had never really gotten along but something seemed to have changed since they returned. They were more focused and tolerant of each other. Something had changed in their relationship even if it was hard to notice. All of the students were improving but Aizawa wondered if it would be enough. He recalled the meeting he and the other staff had previously been called to. It was there the majority decided to cancel the work study program but would allow internships with agencies that had a good track record. Some had started looking into them while others seemed less interested. One thing Aizawa did notice however was the large increase in motivation. All of his students seemed more determined. He wondered if this was a result of the speech given by Mirio Togata. A member of U.A.'s big three, the strongest group of students at U.A. He had previously spoke to the class about the work study program before the staff had canceled it. Every student seemed to learn something from it so perhaps it was rational to allow Mirio to fight class 1-A.

 _Everyone except those two._ Aizawa thought to himself as his eyes once again rested on Katsuki Bakugo. Since he had initiated the fight, he had received a longer punishment which kept him from seeing Mirio's spar with class1-A. This set back however seemed to give Bakugo an unintended desire to catch up with his classmates. He was more focused and seemed to rationalize his thoughts, even if he was still constantly shouting and angry. As Aizawa deliberated Katsuki his gaze turned to Rio. She had also missed out on seeing Mirio in action while she transitioned from general studies to the hero course. She was improving from her constant training but still had a large gap to cover before she was ready to stand beside her fellow students. Rio had previously asked Aizawa about the Provisional Hero License exam, however he had told her to focus on the basics before concerning herself with the exam. She needed to focus on improving the ability of her quirk and reacting to things around her. Aizawa knew that if Rio took the exam as she is now, she would fail. Seeing her struggle with the noise around her now was proof enough of that.

 _It's no good. I can't focus, with Tokoyami's constant attacks and all this noise I can hardly react. I keep getting pushed back, I need to do something._ Rio's mind raced as she tried to think of something to do. She kept trying to materialize an attack but couldn't get close enough to charge it. She grew irritated as black energy poured from Tokoyami into her palm, only to have it flicker out as she was pushed back. She let out a loud outcry as she charged Tokoyami. She was determined to get close; she had come this far and wouldn't stop here. Her mind raced as she counted steps.

 _Six. I need to get closer. Seven, how far away is he? I don't know the distance. Eight. To many thoughts, so many emotions around me. Nine. What if this doesn't work? What if I fail?_ Rio was sent spiraling as the attack from Dark Shadow knocked her back again. She had lost her focus and didn't see Tokoyami's counter attack. She had landed on her back and was staring up at the ceiling.

 _I'm failing... I can't even get close enough to hit him. I failed at this and I'll fail at being a hero if I can't even defend myself._ Rio thought as she began to doubt herself.

 _"Why does it matter if you fail?"_ A familiar voice popped into her head as Rio started to stand. She shook her head as it continued.

 _"You saved me. I didn't pay you; you had no reason to help me and yet you came to my aid. Isn't that something heroes do?"_ The memory rushed back to her. Her body moved before she could think of reacting. She was on her feet and a wild determination spread across her face. She locked eyes with Tokoyami as she began to rush forward.

I _might fail... but I'll never succeed if I don't take my chance. I remember that, I'll always remember that. I can't be afraid of failing, I needed help to learn that. If I can't do it like this, then I'll find something else!_ Rio thought as she recalled the night she rescued Fuse.

She smiled as she saw Dark Shadow launch toward her. An idea quickly came to mind as she felt thoughts that weren't hers.

 _I keep thinking I need to get to Tokoyami. That Dark Shadow is just quirk but he's more than that. If I can read his thoughts then there's no reason I can't use them!_ Rio raised her hands as Dark Shadow drew closer. Her smile widened when she saw a purple energy flow from him and gather in her open hands.

"I hope you're ready! Because here comes my second wind!" Rio shouted as the energy in her palms took from. In both of her hands were purple energy spheres. Each one about the size of an apple. They leapt from Rio's hands quickly shooting for Tokoyami. Dark Shadow immediately pulled away from Rio to try and block the blasts but to no avail. Tokoyami stumbled as the two blasts hit him.

"Are you Okay?" Tokoyami heard Dark Shadow ask.

"I'm fine! Focus on her!" He quickly responded as Rio closed the gap. Dark Shadow turned to swing at her but was hit by two more energy attacks. Rio had closed the distance and had gotten close to them.

"My turn!" Rio shouted raising her fist.

"Cover me Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami called out quickly. Dark shadow wrapped around him, covering Tokoyami like a suit of armor. He raised his arms and blocked Rio's incoming strike.

"Black Abyss!" Tokoyami called out as he blocked Rio's strike. A few students stopped to look over at the commotion. It seemed the fight between Rio and Tokoyami was heating up.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Rio shouted as she swung again. Her right fist slamming into the balck covering as her left hand gathered energy. Tokoyami shrugged of the assault by swiping at Rio with the black claws created by Dark Shadow. She quickly stepped back and lifted her left hand. The energy gathered there warped until it covered Rio's fist, the energy molded into a spear like form. The rest of the energy descending down her arm toward her elbow.

"I said it was my turn! Now I'll prove it!" Rio called out as she swung the arm covered in energy at Tokoyami. A strong and bright light emanating from it.

"Let's do it, Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami raised his fist and launched toward Rio. Their attacks collided resulting in a large blast that covered the area in smoke and dust. As it settled the two were standing opposite each other. Rio's arm was bruised and she was breathing heavily. Tokoyami seemed un fazed but Dark Shadow had shrunken. The energy Rio had gathered had vanished completely. As the two began to launched toward each other Aizawa's voice ordered them to stop.

"That's enough. Training for today is finished." Aizawa stated to the bemoaning of several students who wanted to continue watching.

"Already... I was just... getting started." Rio said smiling. Her confidence returned as Dark Shadow peeled off of Tokoyami.

"It does seem premature to deny a victor." Tokoyami stated.

"This isn't about winning. This isn't a fight to see who's stronger or faster. This is a logical way to improve your quirks quickly and efficiently. Your goal should be improving not competing." Aizawa explained. Rio sighed and shrugged before going and getting changed. She had yet to submit a costume design and had just been using her gym uniform. She just didn't know what she wanted her costume to look like. Eventually she headed outside where she met up with a few members of class 1-A.

"That was so lame! Stopping that match so early! You were doing so well!" Mina said grabbing Rio's shoulder and spinning around.

"Hey easy! You might hit someone." Jiro said stepping away.

"Relax its fine." Mina said stopping and glancing at Rio.

"I hate to admit it but the gap between me and Tokoyami is to wide. There's no way I could have kept that up so I'm kind of glad Aizawa sensei called it." Rio said with a sigh of relief.

"Really? I thought you were great." The supportive voice of Uraraka chimed in.

"Thanks, but... when it comes to raw power Dark Shadow out classes Aura Reader by a mile..." Rio said looking at her bruised arm.

"To be fair Tokoyami is one of the strongest in our class. It's not really a fair match up." Jiro stated in.

"As someone who has fought against it, I know just how overwhelming it can be. It's so fast and strong that it's hard to think of a plan to counter with." Momo added.

"Thanks, but... it's not just him. I need to do better so I can catch up to all of you." Rio explained.

"Well if you think about it we have a bit of a head start. I'm sure that you'll be at the same level in no time." Uraraka said.

"Definitely." Rio said confidently before the group began heading back to their dorm.

"Aside from that how are you adjusting to Class 1-A?" Momo asked.

"Huh? Oh well it's going well I think. It is still a bit odd when I pass by my old dorm. And I do miss not being able to talk to some of my old classmates as much. Being in the hero course takes a lot of my time..." Rio said sighing softly.

"I understand that. Hopefully you can find the time to talk to them." Jiro answered to which a few nodded.

"But other than that, it's been great. I'm happy that I have this opportunity and I plan to make the most of it!" Rio said excitedly which got a few cheers.

"I'm happy for you. And you're definitely going to learn a lot. I so excited to see how you improve." Mina said spinning before holding the dorm door open.

"Thanks, you guys have been super nice to me since I joined the hero course and it honestly means a lot." Rio said smiling as they headed inside.

* * *

He stood alone as he stared out the window of U.A. In his hand a piece of paper with a few numbers written on it. The former symbol of peace looked out over the campus as he debated his next move. Something was nagging him but was it really something he should be worried about? Even after being told not to... the boy reminded him of Tomura but he didn't really know why. This was hard for All Might to process, his desire to help clashing with the fear of making things worse. You can't force someone to talk, he understood that much. He just felt like he had to. Something was bugging him and he needed to know why. Toshinori sat down and pulled out his phone. He solemnly began typing the numbers until the phone began to ring. After what felt like an eternity a voice picked up.

"Hello?" The female voice sounded tired as it greeted him.

"Hello, is this Luna Aratross?" Toshiniori asked.

"It is last I checked; can I help you?" The voice said jokingly.

"I'm a teacher at U.A. and I'd like to talk to you about Fuse Mida if you were available." He continued. There was a brief silence on the other end of the phone.

"He isn't in trouble, is he?" She asked.

"Nothing like that. I just would like to ask a few questions if you don't mind. Could we meet somewhere?" All Might requested.

"I suppose so. I can come to U.A. later today if that works?" She said.

"That would be perfect."

"Ok. Oh, and before I forget which teacher is this?"

"Right I apologize, my name is Toshinori Yagi." All Might said to which there was dead silence.

"I-I'm sorry did you say Toshinori Yagi? As in All Might?" She asked.

"Yes." All Might answered.

"I'll be there shortly." Luna said quickly.

 _The symbol of peace and Endeavor? What have you been doing?!_ Luna thought to herself as she said goodbye. This was going to be a very long day.

 **(*Author's note.)**

 **Hello everyone and sorry about the delay. I'd say my new year's resolution is more consistent uploading but unfortunately, I can't promise that. What I can do however is promise to try my best at it. I also apologize if this chapter felt all over the place or seemed off. I really struggled with it since I had to take a huge break in-between writing it due to life stuff. Anyway, moving on from that in this chapter we saw a little more of Luna and checked in on Rio. Fuse is still going back and forth with his past and seems to be confused about what he actually wants. Luna starts her own line of questioning and pushes a little too hard. I hope you enjoyed and will see you next time.**

 **(*End of Author's note.)**


End file.
